Little One
by The Half-Blood HeadGirl
Summary: ::::FIRST CHAPTERS ARE BEING EDITED:::: During Teddy Lupin's last year at Hogwarts, a vicious curse threatens the sanity of his childhood friend, Victoire Weasley. Struggling to save her from something he doesn't even understand, he seeks answers from Professor Snape. Will Vic and Ted's fearful discoveries tear them apart or bring them closer together than ever? *disclaimed*
1. Chapter 1

On September 1st of every year for 7 years of my life, I returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and every year, on that September morning, I oversleep and end up tossing anything in sight into my trunk.

My 7th year began just as every other year had.

"Teddy Remus you better be up and ready!" My godmother, Ginerva Potter called from down the stairs. I leapt out of bed and quickly shoved all of my belongings into the big wooden trunk at the end of my bed. The outside had the letters R. J. L. engraved on it. It was my father's when he was my age. Harry had given it to me the fist year I went to Hogwarts. The inside of my trunk had pictures of my friends and family held on by stinking charms.

I smiled as I looked at a photo taken of me, Harry and Ginny when I was nine. I had floated above their heads on a broomstick while Harry smiled and Ginny waved her hands, trying to get me to come down. My nine-year-old self was sporting a wide grin and bright blue hair. According to Harry, my mother used to wear that same color when she was feeling rebellious. I remembered feeling honored to inherit my metamorphosis abilities with the brave woman who died for me.

"Boo!" a voice exclaimed from behind me. I jumped but tried to hide it.

My oldest god-brother, James Potter, sauntered up to me from the door, laughing hysterically. "You should have seen your face!"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off. "Are you going to help carry this thing down the stairs or what?"

Never missing a chance to prove his strength, the ten-year-old boy lifted the other side of my trunk and helped my carry it down the stairs and into the living room.

Once James had run off to fly around on his broom, I cautiously peaked into the kitchen. Ginny had a tendency to get stressed and a bit angry on days like today. Last year she had magically thrown a butter knife by my head when she learned that I hadn't packed for school yet.

Quickly scanning the room more floating knives, I stepped in once the coast was clear. Ginny was busy making breakfast for us on the stove.

"Teddy," She started when she noticed me standing there, "we have to leave for the train in an hour, please tell me you are packed and ready to go? This is your last year, and if you forget something, its too much of a hassle to owl it to you."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm all packed and ready." I responded dutifully.

"Also, don't forget that I've knitted you some sweaters, a cap, and gloves for when it gets cold, but if you need anymore just borrow some from Victoire, I'm sure she has plenty, knowing her mother." Ginny continued to ramble on and on; going through the same packing lecture she gave me every year. I just smirked and waited until she quieted down.

"I'll be fine, I have been doing this for 6 years you know," I assured her.

She stopped cooking and turned to face me, "Has it been 6 years already?"

I nodded and kissed her on the cheek, stealing a piece of bacon from the counter as I pulled away.

"I saw that," She commented as I walked out.

XxXxX

We arrived at platform 9 3/4 at exactly noon, with my godparents and their three children, Lily, Albus, and James. Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, and their kids were there, too. Victoire, their eldest daughter, was going into her 5th year, while her siblings Dominique and Louis were headed into their 3rd and 2nd.

Vic and I had been very close ever since we were kids. Although we were two years apart, we had been forced to play together at family gatherings for the past 15 years.

I thought of her as a little sister, of sorts. I liked to think that I had taught her everything she knew. Like how to trick Fleur and Ginny into letting us have two sleepovers in a row, or all the secret passages hidden in the Potter's house, 12 Grimmauld Place. I had even taught her how to fly.

When Victoire came to Hogwarts during my third year, I was ecstatic! Since then, Victoire had been the biggest part of my life. We were practically inseparable for her first two years at school.

During my fifth and sixth year, I started dating, only to dump the girls (or be dumped) because I "spent too much time with that Weasley girl". But that didn't bother me much. I was captain of my house's Quidditch team, making my godfather proud. I had no time for girlfriends anyways.

I suddenly felt a tug at my robes, and looked down to see little Lily Luna Potter, begging to be picked up. She was seven, but still only weighed forty pounds. I knew she would grow up to look just like her mom someday, but she would always be a little baby to me.

"Hello there, love!" I said as I picked up Lily and started tickling her stomach. She giggled, then sighed and rested her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly. I smiled and kissed her head lightly.

"Found a new favorite, I see?" said a familiar voice from behind me.

"Let's face it, Vic. I've moved on!" I teased, turning around and winking at Victoire, setting Lily down so I could hug my best friend.

Seeing as I was at least seven inches taller than her, I leaned down and gave her a huge bear hug, pulling her feet off the ground. Victoire laughed and hugged me back happily.

After lengthy good byes to the whole family, Victoire, Dominique, Louis, and I boarded the Hogwarts express. Louis and Dominique found their friends and quickly forgot about their sister, leaving Victoire and I searching for a compartment.

As I peacefully walked down the hall of the train, and blur of pink clothes and brown hair attacked me. A pair of small hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me down so I was face to face with my assaulter.

The girl in front of me had curly brown hair and large brown eyes. Her lips where too large for her face and her eyebrows looked like they had been drawn on with a marker. All together it wasn't a good mix.

Suddenly my head was being pulled towards those overly glossy red lips. I quickly drew away and held the girl at arms length.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You- you don't remember me?" The girl stuttered.

I decided to just go with it, "Of course I do, how could I forget you, uh … um …" I trailed off, realizing with horror that I had absolutely no idea who this girl was. Frantically I look to Vic for help, but she only shrugged and covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY NAME?" The girl wailed, "Its me, Florence Brown. We met at a Hufflepuff party last year right before school ended? How could you forget, we spent the whole evening together!"

I had no recollection of even going to that party, but I imagined that telling Florence that might make her even more angry, so I simply said, "erm, sorry?"

Not my best idea.

Florence drew her wand and started angrily throwing hexes. I would have been toast if Victoire hadn't quickly yanked me into the nearest compartment and locked the door behind her.

I let out a deep breath and turned to thank Vic, but she was busy clutching her stomach, laughing so hard she looked like she might cry. I started to laugh too, and soon enough we had both lost it and were leaning against each other just to stay standing.

Once we finally settled down, Victoire had an epiphany. "Brown, I recognize that last name. That's Lavender Brown's daughter! Merlin, Uncle Ron dated Florence's mom when he was at Hogwarts! He once told me that she was the reason he finally realized that he loved Aunt Hermione."

I chuckled and asked, "Why's that?"

"Apparently Lavender made him realize how much he appreciated Hermione. Who would've thought that Florence's mom would be the reason Uncle Ron finally mustered up the courage to ask out Aunt Hermione?" We laughed at this, knowing how big of a step that had been for our uncle.

XxXxX

I was in the midst of unpacking my bags when one of my best mates, Frank Longbottom, rushed into the room looking breathless, and plopped down onto his bed. Frank and I had been good friends since we were babies, because our parents (well, my godparents and his parents) had been friends at school. Frank was almost twelve months younger than me, but we shared the same year nonetheless, since he was exceptionally smart.

"Oi! Good to see you too, Longbottom," I chuckled.

"Lupin!" Frank sat up and looked at me. "Thank Merlin your here! No one else has come in yet and I was starting to worry that I'd be all alone this year. I was just looking for someone to talk to; I'm bored out of my bloody mind! Mom made me come a week early, said something about the Wrackpurts invading the privy or whatever."

I smiled at Luna Longbottom's words coming out of her son's mouth, and reassured him. "Well I'm here now, so just let me know if any Wrackpurts show up. I'll protect you."

By the time I made it to the Great Hall, the first years had all been sorted and the feast had begun. McGonagall gave my friends and I a stern look as we tried to slip in without being noticed. I looked around for Vic but couldn't find her pale blond hair in the crowd. Finally, I spotted one of her girlfriends, Julianne Thomas.

"Hey, Julianne!" She walked over to me and I asked, "Where's Vic?"

She giggled and said, "Oh, she's just taking care of some business. She will be back later. Nothing you need to worry your pretty green hair about."

I smirked at her superior attitude, "Um, okay. Thanks Julianne."

Just then, a cute 7th year in front of me started talking animatedly about her summer, and I spent the rest of the night flirting and talking to her.

XxXxX

The first week of classes had been busier than ever. I was bombarded with homework, Florence was stalking me, I hadn't been able to catch the name of that cute Hufflepuff girl at the feast, and I had only passed Victoire a few times in the halls. 7th year wasn't looking like as much fun as I had hoped.

I finally got to spend some much-needed time with Victoire when I saw her sitting alone in the common room. I came around the couch and sat down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

"Vic, this is sad. What? You think I'm too cool for you?" I tugged on a piece of Victoire's hair as I said this, knowing it would irritate her. She swiped my hand away and looked at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Ted!" Victoire exclaimed and hugged me. "Okay, so I've had the BEST week! Well, besides not seeing you, anyway. There's this boy, and he asked me to go out with him! Can you believe it? My fifth year and I already have a boyfriend! He's so wonderful and he was kissing me before the feast last week!" She looked up at me with wide, excited eyes.

Vic had a boyfriend? My mind could barely process this thought.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there. A boyfriend? But your, you eh ... I mean ... Erm ... your just a girl!" I sputtered.

"You were fourteen when you had your first girlfriend, and I am fifteen, going on sixteen," she replied, still giddy. This was true. I couldn't deny that.

"Your a girl though!" I argued, "And boys at your age, well ... You shouldn't be spending so much time with boys, anyway, Victoire!"

"Well, that is hardly fair. I spend almost all of my time with YOU, and your 17 for Merlin's sake!" _Damn, she's good. _I struggled to think of a comeback.

"But we are best mates, Vic! You know I wouldn't hurt you. At least let me meet this kid and then I will let you know if you can date him or not. You can't just date him without my permission, much less snog him!"

As soon as these words flew out of my mouth, I regretted them. Victoire had quite the little Weasley temper, and she absolutely LOATHED it when I tried to control her.

The air was thick with anticipation as I watched Victoire's anger build up inside. Suddenly, I felt the urge to run to the sanctuary of my room before she went crazy.

Surprisingly, she just sat there; until finally she let out a long breath that I hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Yes, Ted, I bloody well can date him without your permission. And I will." She smiled the fake smile that she knew I hated, calmly got up, and headed for the girl's dorms. Merlin's pants, I was in it deep this time.

I hastily tried to fix what I knew I couldn't undo, "Wha-? Uhh! Vic! Come on, little one, you know I don't mean it like tha-"

But my plea was interrupted when Victoire suddenly turned on her heel and screamed from halfway up the stairs at me, "TEDDY REMUS LUPIN I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE ONE SO YOU CAN SHUT THE HECK UP! In case you hadn't noticed, I am old enough to have a boyfriend, and I am old enough to not need someone like YOU watching my every step, understand?" She snapped.

"Victoire, I-"

"Just stop Teddy. I thought I would have your support and excitement on this, but I guess I was wrong," she gave me a disappointed look that made me feel like a little boy who hadn't lived up to his mother's expectations.

As she walked the rest of the way up the staircase, I couldn't help but noticed that she had indeed, turned from a girl into a young woman. I shook my head and waited by the stairs, praying that she would come back down so that I could talk to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

~Victoire's POV~

The one thing that irritated me more than a Slytherin was a guilty Teddy Lupin. When he truly felt bad about something, he would get in this mode of desperation that could only be stopped once he fixed whatever it is he had done. Unfortunately for him, his current predicament could not be fixed by a simple apology, and he knew it. But that didn't stop him from trying.

"I'm sorry, Vic! Come on you know you can't resist my adorable face," Teddy pleaded with me during breakfast. I could see that he changed his head into the face of a black puppy lab in my peripheral vision, but I didn't even glance his way.

I stubbornly turned my attention to Julianne, who was trying to recount the events of her date with Shawn Tortere last night. I tried to pay attention, but my heart wasn't in it. As much as I hated to admit it, being mad at Teddy had always put me in a horrible mood.

I knew his game, and was prepared to beat him. First, he would beg for my forgiveness, and she would ignore him. Then, he would sulk around and ignore me. It was his way of trying to make me feel guilty, but I would ignore him right back. Although, I had to admit, these disputes weren't a walk in the park. Not seeing my best friend for a week really put a damper on my attitude.

Sometimes I hated myself for being so stubborn; I don't know why I couldn't just forgive him and get on with it. I knew that Teddy was only looking out for me. He always meant well, but I just couldn't stand to let him get away with treating me like such a baby.

I had been so wrapped up in my thought that I hadn't noticed that had Ted stopped pestering me.

_Hhmm…_ I mused, _He switched from begging to the guilt trip faster than usual. Merlin, why is he staring at me? _

"Take a picture, Lupin. It will last longer," I snapped at him. He looked startled and quickly looked down at his food.

I smirked and walked over to the Ravenclaw table to find my new boyfriend, Landon Shrouttus. I saw him wave at me, so I came and sat down next to him. He quickly kissed my cheek and smiled at me, then turned back to the conversation at hand.

Landon was a short sixth year with curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His height did bother me a little; he was only two inches taller than me, and I was pretty average height at 5"7. Besides the height issue, I had liked Landon a lot. He was captain of his quidditch team, and a great beater. He was sweet, funny, and charming, although he could be a little rowdy at times. I had been flattered when he asked me out when they saw each other before the feast, and agreed to go out with him immediately.

I had to admit that when he leaned in to kiss me that same day, I was a little surprised at the bluntness of it all. But I had never had a real boyfriend. I didn't think it was a bad thing to kiss your boyfriend, even if we had just started dating.

After breakfast, Landon left with his friends for his next class. I had hoped that he to walk me to my next class, or even say goodbye, but he just got up and left.

Slightly hurt, I looked around for Ted and light up when I saw him. Then I remembered that I was mad at him and quickly shuffled towards my Transfiguration class.

XxXxX

I was sitting at the top of the astronomy tower, as I often had when I was feeling particularly conflicted. The cool fall breeze cleared my mind. It had been a week since I fought with Teddy, and he was still working the 'lets-avoid-Vic-so-she-misses-you' tactic. Unfortunately, it was working.

I wasn't surprised when Teddy came and sat down next to me. He was the only one who knew I liked to come up here.

"Victoire?"

"Yes, Ted?" I said without looking at him.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what I said last week in the common room," he said in a firm deep voice.

"You already did." I felt him sigh next to me.

He gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him. I contemplated slapping him away, but decided to be nice and at least let him try to explain himself.

"I know you aren't a child. I'm sorry for treating you like one. Maybe it's just my instinct to protect you, little o- um, I mean, Victoire. You know I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt. This is new; you've never been out snogging boys and going on dates! Give me a while to get used to it. But if you think this bloke is really worth it, then its fine with me. NOT that you need my permission! But I won't be lecturing you about him, okay? Basically, I was wrong to treat you like a four year old, and I am sorry."

I looked into his eyes for a few moments and knew he was being sincere. I shifted my head back to the view in front of us, and this time he let me.

Finally, I leaned my head against Teddy's shoulder and whispered, "I love you, too."

He understood that I was forgiving him, and wrapped his arm around me, ruffling my hair.

"Well! Now that this awfully sappy moment is over, lets get to the point!" Teddy exclaimed loudly, making me jerk and lift my head from his shoulder. "Why aren't you with that hunk you call your man?" Teddy teased.

"Oh. Well truthfully I am not sure. I have barely seen him this week. I mean we meet up sometimes in the halls, but we just snog for a good fifteen minutes until one of his buddies drags him away." Teddy looked like he was trying his best not to explode into a lecture me about boys my age and such, but he held it back.

"Well, we'll just have to get your mind off of that now won't we?" He said once he had composed himself.

Teddy helped me up from where they sat on the floor, and pulled my down the stairs then towards the basement. I quietly followed him as he tickled the peach and entered the kitchen. I followed his lead and we gathered up a dozen or so eggs, and stuffed them into our robes carefully. Then we hurriedly walked back to the Gryffindor tower and into Teddy's dorm. By this time I had caught on and figured out his plan. Grabbing the invisibility cloak, Teddy and I ran back towards the dungeons. When we neared the entrance to the Slytherin common room, we huddled together and slipped the cloak around us.

Tiptoeing into the dormitories behind a first year, we made their way into the seventh year boys' dorm.

"Peeves? Is that you?" A voice called out as we opened the door. A blonde boy sat up in his bed, and looked at the door incredulously.

"What in Merlin's name?" He muttered as he went over to inspect the door. As he sat up, Teddy seemed noticed that the boy was shirtless and instinctively covered my eyes with his hand. I glared at him from underneath the cloak and swatted his hand away.

Teddy and I had to wait for the boy to leave before we could set up their prank. It took the blonde Slytherin a good fifteen minutes to get ready, not counting the ten he spend flexing in the mirror, much to our amusement.

Once he left, Teddy charmed the door to warn them when someone was approaching it, and Victoire unloaded the supplies. It took us less than thirty minutes to charm each egg to float above the boy's beds. It took another ten minutes to cast a lengthy spell that caused the eggs to crack when they sensed movement underneath them. The best part was that Hippogriff eggs have blue yoke, which would stain the Slytherins' precious pureblood skin.

XxXxX

Once Teddy and I made it back to the Gryffindor tower, we were still laughing as we remembered the faces of the Slytherin boys we had pranked. No one else was in the common room, so we plopped down on the couch.

After our laughter had died down, we sat in a comfortable silence.

"Teddy?" I asked.

"Hhmm?" He mumbled.

"I'm going to miss this next year. Just hanging out in the common room." I hoped he understood that I was trying to say I would miss hanging out in the common room _with him_.

Luckily he did, "I'll miss you, too, little one." This time I slightly smiled at his use of my nickname, but then sobered as I thought of something.

"You're going to be out living life, meeting people, going places! You say that you will miss me, but how much do you want to bet that by the time I'm in my seventh year, your married and have an amazing career and a new best friend!"

Teddy looked at me in what seemed to be disbelief. He pulled me towards him him so that my head was on his shoulder.

"I, Teddy Lupin, promise you, Victoire Weasley, that you will remain my best friend until the day I die. And even then, even when we are up in Heaven, we'll be pranking the Slytherins from their fiery gates of hell. You and I, always and forever."

I smiled, "That was awfully sappy." Conversations like these always made me uncomfortable, but somehow from Teddy it seemed like the most natural thing in the word. "Don't tell me your turning into a softie, Lupin!" I teased and tickled his stomach.

"ME? Sappy? Oh, its on!" Teddy quickly pinned me to the couch and tickled me until she was gasping for breath, my eyes filled with tears of laughter. He grinned down at me. _Oh no you don't,_ I though. Suddenly, I pounced at him, causing him to fall into the floor, tickling him with all of my might. He easily grabbed my arms and locked them at my sides, laughing.

"Good try, Weasley! But, sadly, not good enough," He winked at me.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Professor McGonagall screeched as she walked into the common room wearing her silk red robe.

"Busted," Teddy whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Teddy's POV~**

A month had passed since Vic had forgiven me, but I was still being extra nice to compensate for my previous rudeness.

Classes were hard as ever, but having my best mate with me made them almost bearable. Victoire was still dating that bloke, Shrouttus. I liked to call him pug face, because he often scrunched up his nose when he was confused and it mad him look like a dog. Every time I saw the kid all I wanted to do was go knock some sense into him. I wanted to smash his face in until he promised to treat Vic with the respect and to stop staring at other girls. But I didn't, because (like I said) I am trying to be good.

I knew that Victoire wasn't happy about her relationship with Landon, but she never said much about it to me. I didn't blame her, the boy spent his whole time either snogging Vic or ignoring her for his friends. There wasn't much to say. Shrouttus had even ditched her at the first trip to Hogsmeade for his stupid Hufflepuff friends, saying he'd catch her later. The stupid idiot never did.

For the most part, I tried to ignore their relationship. I would telling myself that it wasn't my place place to interfere, and I HAD promised Vic that I would lay low. She always worried about how she looked around Shrouttus, which of course drove me mad.

One night when they were wandering around the basement a little while after dinner, Victoire asked me a rather startling question.

"Ted, have you ever… been with a woman?" she looked at me carefully as she said this.

I pretended I didn't quite understand, "I'm here with you right now, aren't I?"

"You know what I mean!" she replied in a no-nonsense tone.

"You mean like physically?" She nodded. "No," I replied.

"No?" She looked surprised.

"Never," I said with a straight face despite my discomfort.

"But… you've had tons of girlfriends and they were very beautiful…"

"It's not that I don't want to, but…" I blushed and scratched the back of my head. "Well ever since Harry told me how my dad had waited to have sex before marriage, I decided to follow in his footsteps. Until I find that one girl that's right for me, and marry her, I will remain sexually inactive. I want to wait for her. I just hope she waits for me…" I said.

Victoire was silent for a few minutes. Finally she said, "That's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

I blushed slightly. "You think so? You're pretty much the first person to know."

"Teddy, it's beautiful that you want to wait. I admire that about you."

"Well, thanks. Why did you ask me that anyways?" I asked, curious.

Victoire suddenly became very interested in her shoes. I stopped walking and tilted Vic's head up with my hand so that she was forced to look at me.

"Victoire, you are going to have to tell me eventually. You can't keep a secret from me if your life depended on it."

She knew this was true and decided to give up without a fight.

"Well, Landon's been sort of suggesting things… and I'm just not comfortable with it. But I can't say no, I mean he's my boyfriend!" My heart stopped and my mind went reeling. I honestly did not think I could stop myself from tearing the kid to shreds now the next time I saw him.

"Vic! Are you joking with me? You bloody well can and will say no! Your fifteen for Merlin's sake!" I screamed in her face.

"I understand that, Teddy! And honestly, even snogging him makes me feel dirty. It just moved so fast, you know? My first kiss was him, and it wasn't even a nice innocent peck like I'd imagined it," Victoire explained, "He full out snogged me and stole my first kiss!"

"Victoire, why are you dating this scum bag?" I asked incredulously. "He treats you like trash, and you know it!"

"He can be sweet sometimes, …" she stammered.

"Name one sweet thing he has done for you since you guys started dating."

"Well… erm…"

"Exactly," I pointed out. "Victoire, if you don't want to break up with him, I'd be more than happy to do it for you…"

"NO!" she protested, "It's fine; I'd rather have Landon leave this relationship peacefully, not at wand point." I was still boiling with anger, and couldn't say that I agreed, so I said nothing at all.

~Victoire's POV~

After a day or two of mustering up the strength to break up with Landon, I set out to find him and end it for good. I spotted him at his usual seat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall as I walked in for dinner.

Tapping on my boyfriend's shoulder, I asked him if I could talk to him for a minute, privately. His friends hooted and hollered at us as we walked out into the hallway. I rolled my eyes. They were clearly clueless to the fact that Landon was about to be dumped.

I led him into a secluded hallway that was usually empty during dinner, and turned to break the news to him. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Landon crushing his lips violently against mine. He roughly grabbed my neck and deepened the kiss, causing me to gasp in surprise, which he took the wrong way and wrapped his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Landon kept kissing me, hard. So hard that I knew for sure my lips would be bruised for weeks. My back and neck hurt from his grasp on them.

"Landon," I tried to say, but his lips were locked so forcefully onto mine that I feared they might bleed.

Then I remembered something that Teddy had taught me one summer, after he had taken a self-defense class. _Groin, foot, chin_, I heard him telling me.

I swiftly pulled my knee up in between Landon's legs, hard. He lurched over and clenched his teeth, smacking his head into Victoire and biting down on my lip in the process. I cringed but remembered to immediately smack my heel down on his foot. Landon couldn't even retaliate before I had whipped my fist up, prepared to punch him in the face with it. But before I could, he suddenly snatched my wrists and held them together against my chest.

"WHAT THE HELL, WEASLEY?" Landon yelled.

"Landon, you were hurting me!" I argued.

"Who the hell cares?" He responded, much to my surprise. I knew he wasn't a perfect gentleman, but I had never known him to be so cruel.

"You should!" I screamed, trying to wiggle my hands free of his grasp. "I'm your girlfriend!"

"Well you sure don't act like it. Little prune won't even let me past first base!"

I gasped in surprise and rage. With renewed strength, yanked my hands free and promptly slapped him hard across the face. Landon's head snapped to the side and he literally growled when he turned to back to face me. Before I could run away, he shoved me against the stone wall behind me. My head smacked loudly on the stone, leaving me dizzy. He put both of his hands over my wrists again; only this time he held them roughly above me.

"How about that? Does that hurt?" Landon said maliciously. Then he kissed me, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I could not stop the tears that trailed down my face. No matter how hard I tried to break free, he was too strong. _How could he be in Hufflepuff? _I thought in terror. _Aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be nice? _

His mouth left mine and started moving down my neck. I was full out crying by now, but I could not find my breath to scream. The only noise I made was a sort of gasp or wail when Landon pulled my shirt up and placed his hands on my bare skin. My sense kicked in and I worked on screaming for help.

"Stop" I rasped, trying to catch my breath and stifle my sobs. "Help. Help please!"

Landon finally let go but only so that he could cover my mouth with his hand. "Tell anyone about this and I'll make you're life a living hell." He whispered into my ear. I could only fall to the ground as he walked away.

I felt my stomach churning and leaned over to vomit on the floor. I felt violated. I felt used. I felt defeated. My lip was bleeding into my mouth where Landon had bit me; the thick coppery taste was a reminder of my weakness.

Picking myself up off of the cold floor, I sprinted to the Gryffindor tower. I had already decided that my room would be the worst place to go. I knew that two of her roommates had stayed back from dinner, and they would bombard me with questions if I walked in with a bloodied lip and disheveled clothes. By instinct I ran into Teddy's room and threw myself onto his bed, not caring that it was covered in his clothes.

After spending a few minutes crying into his pillow, I got up and quickly changed into one of Ted's old muggle band t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. They were both too big for me, but I didn't care, because they smelled like Teddy. They smelled like one of the only people that ever made me feel completely safe. I tucked myself into his bed and fell asleep to the soft sound of rain pattering against the roof of Hogwarts.

~Teddy' POV~

Seeing Victoire wearing my clothes and sleeping in my bed made me smile. I was pushing back the hair on her face to kiss her forehead when I noticed her swollen, bloody lip. I stared at her perfect, sleeping form and silently cursed the boy that had done that to her. Dark spots started to cloud my vision as I became filled with a rage so strong I thought I might punch a wall. I clenched my fist in frustration and started to imagine the things I'd like to do to Shrouttus

I then stormed out of my room, swearing that I would teach that kid to never lay a finger on Vic again.

An hour later I returned with a broken nose and a bloodied fist. Pulling out my wand, I charmed my skin to hide the wounds. I quickly changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants almost identical to the ones Vic was wearing. Looking down at her, I noticed that she was thrashing about and moaning in her sleep.

Gently shaking her, I whispered, "Vic? Vic, are you okay?"

"Teddy?" she replied somewhat anxiously.

"Yes, it's me."

"I'm sorry, I was having the worst nightmares," tears gathered in her eyes as she said this.

"Shh, Little one. It's okay," I assured her. I lay down next to her on the bed, pulling her close to me. Vic curled up against my frame and fell to sleep in an instant. I, too, was worn out from the day's events and drifted to sleep within seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so sorry for the delay! Been really busy with school :C but thanksgiving break is upon us, finally! So hopefully I will have time to post a few more chapters this week. **

~Victoire's POV~

_Victoire walked down the hall in the basement of Hogwarts, wearing only he pajamas and robe. It was dark, and she could barely see where she was going. When she heard a loud scream ahead, she started running towards the sound. _

_ Suddenly, something exploded right in front of her. The blast threw her backwards onto the hard floor. The fire swooshed above her and around her, blocking her way out. She curled up in a ball and frantically searched her robes for her wand. It was nowhere to be found. Finally, the fire died down, but not before it had burned Victoire's robes to pieces. She quickly shed them and ran up to the second floor. On her way, she noticed students lying unconscious on the ground, but was too terrified to stop and make sure they were alive. _

_ When she made it to ground level, Victoire was struck at the sight in front of her. Rubble covered the grounds, hexes and curses flying through the air. Everywhere she looked, students and professors alike were battling dark hooded people. They were Death Eaters, by the look of them. She looked around for someone she recognized, and found a young looking Professor Neville kneeling by a body. Someone yelled out and rushed over to him. It was Uncle Harry, only he looked like a teenager. _

_ As Victoire walked closer she realized that there was two bodies lying there, not one. Only when she knelt down next to them, did she realize who they were. Remus and Tonks, Teddy's parents. It was painstakingly obvious. The woman was obviously Tonks because she had Teddy's eyes and his pink hair. The man had to be Remus, because he looked like an older version of Ted. _

_ Victoire could only stare at them in shock, especially Remus. He reminded her so much of Teddy that it made her cry to see him lying dead on the stone floor of Hogwarts. Victoire scanned his body for injuries, noticing that he was still gripping the hand of his wife, as she lay next to him in a permanent silence. _

_ When Victoire realized that Neville and Harry had run off to defend their school, she decided to stay with the couple, and keep their bodies safe. That was the least she could do for the two people that gave birth to her best friend. _

_ She suddenly felt the familiar prick of a wand being pressed against her neck. Turning slowly, she got a good look at her attacker. It was Dolohov, the Death Eater that had killed the couple next to her. She had his face embedded in her memory after watching as Teddy tore up a picture of him that was found in the paper. She would never forget the pure rage in Teddy's 13 year-old face as he destroyed a picture of the man that killed his parents. And now, it seemed that that man would kill Victoire, too._

_ "_AvadaKedavra_," Dolohov whispered into her ear. A pain like none she had ever felt hit Victoire. Her body convulsed, trying desperately to find relief. _

_Her head felt like it had been hit by a ton of bricks. The pain was so intense that she barely felt the impact of her body hitting the ground. _

_ Victoire's eyes fell on Remus' hand, the one that wasn't holding his wife. She tried to imagine that he was Teddy, and reached out for him. Taking his hand in her, she relaxed a bit and let the searing pain stretch through her. With her last breath, she felt the curse stabbing her heart, until she was finally still. _

Victoire woke up with a gasp. Clutching her throat, she continued to gasp until she was sure she was no longer choking. She lifted a hand to her face and felt damp tears still streaming down her cheeks. _It was just a dream_, she told herself.

She looked around to see where she was. She was in a small chamber filled only with a couch and pillows, in front of a small fireplace. Lying on the couch, Victoire remembered where she was, in the Room of Requirement.

The room had been practically forgotten by the school after the war 15 years ago. Victoire had found it during her third year, when Teddy was busy studying for his O.W.L.s. She had been bored out of her mind, having no real friends besides Teddy to hang out with. One day, while wondering around on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, she had stumbled upon a small door. It was too big for a house elf, but too small for a professor (well, besides Professor Flitwick, of course). Victoire had fit perfectly through the door. She discovered this little hide away.

Still a bit shaken up from her vivid dream, Victoire jumped up and quickly ran from the room. She took the moving staircase up to the Gryffindor tower, and into her dorm. When she reached her bed, her heart was pounding frantically in her chest.

Light from the sun was streaming through the window and onto Victoire's face. It was a beautiful fall day outside, and she could hear the first years squealing down on the quidditch pitch as they learned how to fly on a broomstick. It felt wrong. This weather didn't match her mood; it was forcing Victoire out of her scared state. This light was so different from the darkness of the Room of Requirement. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the images in her head, but it was no use. She couldn't shake off that dream.

XxXxX

When Victoire opened her eyes, it was pitch black. _No_, she thought, _not another dream._ Getting out of her bed, she headed down to the common room. The fire had slightly died down, leaving her chilled with only very dim light to see by. Her bare toes were freezing on the stone floor. She slowly walked over to the stained glass window and peered down at the weeping willow thrashing madly in the breeze.

A sudden whistle of the wind made Victoire jump. She hadn't realized how tense she felt. Forcing herself to take a deep breath and calm down, she tried to laugh at herself. The wind whirled around Hogwarts again, this time even stronger and louder than before.

Victoire sat on the seat in the alcove around the window. _She let her mind wonder, imagining a gust of wind so strong that it tore the alcove right out of the wall. It would whistle and turn as it pulled the alcove into its funnel. Spinning around and around, Victoire would be trapped, unable to take a deep breath. She would watch as her wand was clutched away and snapped into a thousand pieces. The wind would shake her until she feared she would be ripped apart like her wand. It would pull at her hair and clothes. When it finally tares her grip off of the alcove, Victoire would scream and try to free herself from the firm grasp that the wind had on her shoulders. _

Victoire's eyes shot open at the sounds of someone screaming. Then she realized that it was her own voice calling out. She had fallen asleep, again. Turning her head, she saw Julianne peering down at her. Both of Julianne's hands were on Victoire's shoulders, and Vic realized that it was Julianne shaking her shoulders, not the wind pulling at her clothes. Letting out a sigh of relief, she spoke quietly to Julianne.

"Oh! I must have fallen asleep…"

"Well you were screaming! Practically woke up the whole school…" Julianne grumbled. "Might want to get up, breakfast starts in ten."

XxXxX

The Dreams were following her. Everywhere she looked, images of death and war in Hogwarts wouldn't escape Victoire's mind. Seeing Teddy only made it worse. All she could think of was his father, lying dead on the ground.

For the past week, Victoire had relived that dream every time she closed her eyes. All of them were from the war that took place at Hogwarts, during the last battle. She never had another dream like the one in the alcove. In each of her haunting dreams, she felt it as she died. The terrible pain felt so real to her.

Feeling death over and over again left Victoire drained. She slummed around from class to class, never resting for fear of having another dream. Vic tried staying up all night, but the dreams somehow slipped their way into her mind every time. She often woke up drenched in sweat, or madly clutching herself.

During Divination one day, Victoire became even more spooked, when her professor told her that she would be haunted by something. Vic almost dropped her crystal ball when she heard this. Apparently something from the past would come back and haunt her. She immediately connected it with the Battle of Hogwarts, and her dying in those dreams.

"Victoireeee!" Teddy sang into her ear one morning as he sat down next to her at breakfast. She leaned her head away from him so he wouldn't see her baggy eyes. Unaware, he continued, "Guess who's got the most brilliant plan? It involves a cute little girl named Vic, a handsome lad named Ted, and a couple of bloody angry Slytherins. What do you - ?"

When Teddy finally looked at her sleep-deprived face, he shut up. He dropped the doughnut he had been eating and looked at her with worry.

"Victoire," he said carefully.

Before he could continue, Vic silenced him by speaking.

"Teddy, I want to tell you something."

"Okay, you know I'm here for you."

"I know, I just don't think you will understand if I tell you."

"Vic-" he started, looking hurt.

"That's why I have to show you," she told him.

A/N: OK, sort of a cliffhanger there! Sorry bout that. I know there wasn't much Teddy/Victoire romance this time, but don't worry its coming soon! Please review and tell me what you thought! :D


	5. Chapter 5

~Teddy's POV~

Teddy was silent as he let Victoire lead him through the halls. His mind was traveling faster than the Hogwarts express, filled with questions for her. He longed to stop her and demand answers. Seeing her so pale and . . . deathly, it unnerved him.

It was still early in the morning, and Ted knew that he would miss classes and probably get detentions, but he didn't care. She looked so empty; it was unlike her. Usually she was filled with that Weasley spirit, especially this time of year, so close to the holidays. Teddy couldn't remember a time when she wasn't getting antsy to return to the Burrow this close to Christmas.

"Vic, where are you taking me?" Teddy finally asked.

"McGonagall's office," she replied, not looking at him.

"Well, alright then," Ted muttered under his breath, wondering why she was taking them to their Headmistress' office. Once they got there, Victoire muttered the password to the large stone winged lion that guarded the door. When it turned, revealing spiral stairs, she looked around before heading up. Following her lead, teddy made sure no one was around before he went up himself.

Once in the office, Teddy looked around in awe. He had been in this office many times before, but it's wonder never ceased to amaze him. All of the magic in the air, the house colors displayed on the walls, and the pictures of deceased headmasters and headmistresses hung around the room. Dumbledore's picture hung high and proud directly over McGonagall's mahogany desk. Looking into the kind former headmaster's eyes, Teddy understood why his godparents spoke so highly of him. He was a brilliant wizard. Traces of his legacy would live on forever. All over Hogwarts there were reminders of how Dumbledore had changed the school, and, some say, saved Harry Potter himself. He lay at rest in a stone tomb on the grounds, and a special memorial statue had been built in the courtyard, where he fell to his death, in remembrance of him.

Forcing himself back to reality, Teddy noticed that Victoire was silently charming the pictures, so that they couldn't see what she was doing. She didn't charm Dumbledore's picture, though. Ted couldn't blame her.

When she had finished, Victoire took his hand, leading him towards a slim basin of water.

"What is it?" He asked her quietly.

"It's called a Pensieve. This one was Dumbledore's," she explained. Teddy then knew why she didn't cover Dumbledore's picture.

He watched as she pulled out her wand and gently touched it her temple. She closed her eyes and just stood there for a moment. Then she slowly pulled her wand from her head. From the end of her wand, a soft blue light swirled around in the air. With the flick of her wand, the blue light dropped into the water. It instantly dispersed, making the water glow.

"This is a memory of mine, Ted. I want you to see it. It's a dream I've had, a reoccurring one. I can't seem to shake it."

"Okay," Ted said tentatively.

"Just trust me. Now put your face in the Pensieve."

Teddy sighed and did as he was told.

**(Quick authors note: I'm gunna try writing this part in first person, I just wanted to experiment on how that would feel… ah I'm not sure so please please please give me your feedback!)**

~Victoire's POV~

I hoped I had made the right decision, by showing Teddy my dreams. I knew it could go terribly wrong, but I had to take the chance. I had to let him know. If he found out I hadn't shared this with him, he would be crushed.

Even though he deserved to know, I couldn't help but feel like I was breaking his heart by letting him watch his parents die.

Teddy's head was still in the Pensieve, but I noticed his shoulders shaking. His hands were tightly clutching each side of the bowl. He was crying, I realized with a sinking heart. Teddy was crying. My Teddy, strong Teddy, the Teddy who hadn't even cried after he broke his arm when he was six.

I rushed over to him and tried to pull him away, but he resisted. Apparently he wanted to see every last bit of it. I knew I should give him time to watch, but seeing him crying made me panic inside. Pushing aside my better judgment, I kept pulling at his shirt and sweater. After another moment of struggle, he let me pull his head up.

He looked distraught, and struggled to stand up straight. I quickly gathered him in my arms as best I could, pushing his head onto my shoulder. He buried his face in my hair, and I could feel him shaking in silent sobs.

His tears poured down his face and onto my neck, mixing with mine. I hadn't even realized that I was crying silently right along with him. Ted's arms clung to me tight, while my small hands traced small circles on his back. He was hunched over, almost all of his weight leaning on me.

I wished I could ease his burden. I wished I could be the one to go through this, not him. I'd do anything to make him better, to make all of this pain and loss vanish from sight.

I knew I couldn't. There was nothing I could do. He was strong, and he would get through this, with or without me. But for now, I would be all that I could: A shoulder to cry on.

"I-, I-, I'm so sorry, Ted," I stuttered when he seemed to have settled down. "I shouldn't have shown it to you. I just thought you'd want to see…" I trailed off when I realized I was probably making things worse.

Too my surprise, Teddy suddenly lifted his head and roughly grabbed my shoulders.

"NO! Don't say that, Vic! Merlin, as much as it hurts, I am glad you showed me this. It… makes me feel closer to my parents. Makes me proud to see them give up their lives for their friends," He told me fiercely, all of the sorrow suddenly gone from his face.

I could only nod under his intense gaze.

"And," He continued, "It reminds me how lucky I am to have such amazing people in my life." With those words, he pulled me back to him in a tender hug, enveloping me in his warmth. I hugged him back, burying my head in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"God, Victoire," He breathed into my hair. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, too."

I held him tighter in response. I understood. He was such a big part of my life, a big part of me. We held each other up. I never depended on anyone more than I depended on Teddy, nor did I trust anyone as much as I trusted him. To have something like that torn away from me, I just couldn't imagine it. It would be like playing Quidditch with no broom. No reason to go on, and nothing to keep you from falling.

When we finally pulled apart, I moved towards the step that split McGonagall's office into two sections, motioning for Ted to join me.

"So . . . what you saw in the Pensieve, that's what I've been seeing every night for the past week," I deadpanned. "Well, I've also had a few other awful dreams, but that one of your parents dying is the most common one." I cringed at my insensitive choice of words.

If this had bothered Teddy, he didn't show it. He just looked thoughtful, sitting there with his elbow in his knees, hands clasped loosely together in front of him. "What happens in your other dreams?" He asked.

I hesitated before whispering, "I die."

"The same way you did in that dream?"

"No, not necessarily. Sometimes I'm strangled, other times I fall to my death. Once I was Crucio'd." I said, trying to act nonchalant about it. Glancing over at Ted, I noticed that he was sitting very still, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Vic, do you feel it? When you die?" He said, so quietly this time that if I had not been so focused on his words, I would have missed it.

I looked down at my hands.

Yes, I did feel it. The pains made me wake up every time, but not before I was sure I was dead. I had felt death. I knew that it hurt. And I had to return to it every time I closed my eyes. Each time I died, only to wake up and know that I would have to feel that pain at least one more time before I was truly dead.

When I fell, I felt my bones shatter and my skull crack when I hit the ground. When I was strangled, I could feel my lungs collapsing under the lack of air, or my esophagus being crushed by my attacker.

"Vic?" Teddy questioned after I didn't reply.

"Yes, Teddy. I feel it," I said, trying to sound strong for him, but my voice cracked with emotion at the end. "I'm just. . . afraid. Afraid to close my eyes, afraid one of these days it won't be a dream, that I truly am dying and I will never get to see my family again, never get to fly on a broomstick again, never get to make snow angels with you during the holidays, never get to prank another one of those bloody Slytherins again."

Then I looked at Teddy and said, "I'm afraid that I will never get to hear your laugh and see you smile again."

"Well, Little one, we wouldn't want that, now would we? How could I deprive you of my gorgeous smile?" Teddy joked, grinning stupidly at me.

I lightly punched his arm, thankful for his light heartedness.

"As for your dreams, Victoire Weasley, I shall have to stay by your side every night to keep you safe, won't I?" He decided.

As much as I wanted to refuse, I didn't. Maybe he could keep me safe.

Taking my silence as agreement, Teddy suddenly hoped to his feet and grabbed my hand, pulling me up so I was standing.

"Since we are in McGonagall's office, we might as well make use of her killer sound system!" He let go of my hand and strode over to the record player that sat on a table against one of the walls. Picking a record, he set it up and waited for the music to start before coming back to me.

"May I have this dance, milady?" Teddy asked my theatrically while bowing from his waist.

Playing along, I curtsied and took his outstretched hand.

We started out waltzing, but when the music took a turn, Teddy led me into a series of complicated twists and dips. We both knew the moves by heart, my mother had insisted that I learn to dance, and she had forced Teddy to be my partner. Since I was ten, Teddy and I had loved to dance the moves, and always showed off our skills at family weddings and gatherings.

WE started twisting faster and faster until I was being yanked from move to move so hard I couldn't even control my self if I wanted to. Laughing hysterically, we both added our own extra moves to the routine. Teddy tried to be a ballerina, spinning in circles with his arms in an 'O' above his head. I was dying laughing, on the floor clutching my stomach at his silly theatrics.

"What's all that noise- OH!" McGonagall cried as she stepped into her office. And caught sight of Ted dancing ballet.

Teddy blushed and dropped his arms. I couldn't help but keep laughing at his red face and pink hair.

"Err, uh- you see…" Teddy trailed off, unable to think of an excuse for his antics. A speechless Teddy Lupin! Who would've thunk? I laughed even harder.

McGonagall sighed and gave us detentions before sending us on our way. We ran out, trying to escape before she changed her mind and expelled us.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok y'all let me know how you liked the first person! Please review, I'm pretty nervous about this chapter. Not sure if I like it :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I last posted, you guys! During that long period of me not writing, my dad (who loves to read things allowed like one of those British people you hear on audio books) read chapter four of this story out loud. He made it seem a lot better than it was, but also helped me notice a few flaws in my writing habits so….. I'll try to do better with this chapter! **

**NONE OF Y'ALL ARE REVIEWING. **

**CMON PEOPLE. **

**You're disappointing me. **

**Just kidding? **

**I love my readers. **

**But seriously. **

**REVIEW.**

~Teddy's POV~

My palms were sweaty as I sat in Potions after class, waiting for all of the students to make their way out. It didn't take long; most of them couldn't wait to get as far away from Professor Snape as they could. Normally, I would be rushing out with them, but today was different. Today I had to talk to Snape privately.

It had taken me all week to muster up the courage to do this. After Vic had showed me her dreams, I had tried to act calm and collected for her. But I was secretly wracking my brain for an explanation. The dreams, they didn't make any sense. Why would she be dreaming memories from a war that happened a year before she was born?

I had tried researching dreams at the library. According to the books, dreams were just your mind putting your thoughts into pictures, and could often be interpreted. I tried to find something to help me interpret the dreams, but the librarian, Irma Pince, had locked them away in the Restricted Section.

After the war, Professor McGonagall had made sure that it was impossible to get into the Restricted Section; so breaking in wasn't an option. It had this huge padlock hooked to the doors that was charmed so that only the owner of the key could open it. Then, with a sinking heart, I remembered that Snape was the key- keeper.

So that's how I ended up in Snape classroom, after class, on my own accord. This was the first and hopefully the last time I would willfully speak to Snape in private.

Professor Snape was still sitting at his desk, oblivious to my presence. I coughed into my fist awkwardly, unsure how else to make myself known.

"What do you want, Lupin?" Snape snarled without looking up at me, adding emphasis to my name. He never let me forget his disdain towards my father.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," I said with as much humility as I could. I got my confidence from my mother, or so I was told, and it often got me into trouble when I spoke to professors.

"Aren't you doing that already?" Snape smartly replied.

"This is serious!" I snapped, suddenly impatient. My sharp reply made him look at me, finally.

Standing up behind his desk, he said, "Well if it's so urgent, why don't you get on with it?"

I decided to ignore his sarcasm and just tell him. "Professor, a friend of mine has been having dreams. Horrible, vivid dreams that can't be normal."

Snape suddenly seemed very interested. "What exactly are these dreams about?" He questioned.

"Most of them are what seem to be memories of the war. But my friend wasn't even alive during the war, it just doesn't make any sense. And they are so realistic, I've seen them; the dreams, that is," I struggled to tell the story in order, because most of it was just a jumble of thoughts in my head. "I saw the dreams in the Pensieve. That's not even the worst part, though. In every single dream, she dies. My friend has to feel death over and over again every time she closes her eyes. Either a death eater kills her during the battle, or she is pushed off of the Gryffindor tower like Dumbledore. Once she drowned in the lake." I looked down at my hands and completely forgot whom I was talking to. "I just don't know what to tell her. When she wakes up screaming, asking me why this is happening to her, all I can do is hold her tight. I need to know, I need to understand or at least have an idea of what is happening to her. I've been researching, but I can't find anything in the library. I think that there is something that will help me, but it's in the Restricted Section." Sucking in a deep breath of air, I stood there still in my own world. My mind was replaying the night before, when Victoire had woken up looking so scared and in so much pain that it hurt me to look at her. She had grabbed my t-shirt in her hands and begged me to make it stop; there was nothing I could do. The world inside her dreams was out of my reach. It was some boy I could beat up, or protect her from. There was no way for me to protect her from herself.

"Mr. Lupin, I need to know exactly who it is that is having these dreams. It is very important that you tell me," Snape said harshly, snapping me out of my delusions.

"Professor, I don't want to involve her in this," I mumbled.

In one fluid, sudden movement, Snape had moved around his desk, over to me, and grabbed my shoulders. "I don't have time for this, boy!" He snarled through clenched teeth as he shook me, "TELL ME WHO YOUR FRIEND IS!"

I pushed him away roughly and resisted spitting in his face. As much as I didn't want to let him know it was Vic, I didn't think I had a choice if I wanted to figure this out. And I had to face it; I needed his help. Everyone knew he was the expert of DADA, and I suspected that Victoire's dreams were something evil.

"It's Victoire Weasley, if you must know," I finally told the Professor. He stepped away from me and started pacing down the row of desks.

After a few moments of looking deep in thought, Professor Snape turned back towards me. "From what I remember, her birthday falls on the exact day of the Final Battle, does it not?"

"Yes, it does. You don't think that has some sort of connection to her dreams, do you?"

"I'm afraid so, my boy. Lucky for you, I am very fascinated by the prospects of dreams and memories. Dreams can tells us what will come in the future, which I am sure Professor Trelawney has told you. Most wizards are familiar with the power of dreams, especially after Potter witnessed Mr. Weasley's death during his fifth year. Now that was a powerful dream…"

"Yes, yes, I think I would know, considering he IS my godfather," I said, becoming impatient and irritated at Snape's change of subject.

The professor merely glared at me before continuing, "But memories, those can be the most powerful. Memories, though not as common, have a way of haunting you. They can cause a person great harm.

"If you were to mix the two, dreams and memories, the results could be . . . catastrophic, if they were powerful enough. I have no doubt that what you are saying is true, I only wonder why Miss Weasley would have memories of a time before she was born. Obviously it has some connection to her date of birth . . ." Snape trailed off, seemingly talking to himself.

"Professor, what should we do?" I asked.

"WE wont be doing anything, Mr. Lupin," He snarled. "You will return to your friend and act as thought we never talked. I will figure out some sort of explanation for this. Some see me after the Holidays, and we will discuss whatever I have found."

Unsatisfied by our conversation, I huffed a reply and started towards the door.

"Oh, and Mr. Lupin?" Snape called. I turned on me heel in annoyance.

"You are not, under any circumstances, allowed in the Restricted Section."

I nodded and left him sitting at his desk.

As I walked back to the Gryffindor common room, I wondered why Snape still worked at Hogwarts. You would think that after what he went through during the war, he wouldn't feel like teaching anymore. _Maybe teaching is the only thing he has left,_ I thought. _I don't remember him having any family to go home to. _

16 years ago, Voldemort's snake, Nagini, had attacked Snape. The poison of the snake had spread like wildfire through the professor, paralyzing him instantly. Snape had appeared to be dead for hours, so he had bean buried. Luckily, whoever buried him had kept his wand with him, so when Snape woke up from his 'Poison Coma' he was able to free himself. It made me shutter, the thought of being buried alive. It must have been a horrifying experience. Some say that Snape could see and hear everything around him while he was in his coma, that he had to watch his students bury him without being able to stop them.

Now that I thought about it, something like that could leave a man with horrible memories, probably terrifying dreams. Perhaps Snape had been speaking out of experience, when he told me about the power of haunting dreams and memories. No wonder he knew some much about the topic!

Satisfied with myself for figuring at least a little bit of Snape out, I told the Fat Lady the password and heading into the common room, looking for Victoire.

Today had been our last day of classes, and we were leaving for the Burrow tomorrow. Knowing that even her dreams couldn't contain Victoire's Christmas cheer and excitement at going home, I couldn't wait to get there. The Burrow would surely provide some sort of sanctuary for her. At least, I hoped it would.

I saw Vic sitting on the couch in front of the fire when I walked in. She turned around and saw me, then jumped out of her seat. Running towards me she started squealing madly, saying "its Christmas time!" over and over again. Happy to see her happy for the first time in weeks, I grabbed her in my arms and spun her around, laughing.

"Oh Teddy, this year is going to be even more amazing then last year, I just know it!" she exclaimed when I finally set her down.

Ruffling her hair, I smiled and said, "You say that every year, little one."

A/N: Alright, sorry that was a really short chapter, but the next one will be the Christmas chapter, which is definitely gunna be a long one!

REVIEWS make Ted and Vic get romantic? (maybe some mistletoe? Only if you review :D)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: AHHHHHHHH TONS OF REVIEWSSSSS. *happiness* **

**THANKS Y'ALL. I love you. Seriously. **

**SOOOO SUPER SORRY THAT THIS TOOK FOREVER! Ahh I was so unfocused from the holidays…. Even right now I should be doing homework, but…. **

~Victoire's POV~

"The Burrow!" I yelled as I tossed some Floo powder into the fireplace on platform 9 ¾. Ted, Dominique, Louis and I had just arrived at the platform after a long ride on the Hogwarts Express. I had previously said goodbye to Frank, Julianne, and my roommates while Teddy swiftly avoided running into Florence Brown again, as he had been skillfully doing since the beginning of the year.

The world went blurry for a couple seconds before I could make out the tiny living room of the Weasley home. Moving out of the way so that Ted would have room, I walked into the kitchen, searching for my family.

"Nana!" I exclaimed as I spotted the short, stout ginger woman cooking something on the stove. Molly Weasley had never stopped cooking for her children, even after those children had children of their own. Although she was old in age, Nana had never stopped taking care of the people she loved. It was something I admired about her.

"Oh my darling Victoire!" She said as she pulled me into a big hug, her warm scent of freshly baked cookies filled my nose. "You're here, finally. I was starting to think you were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas!"

"Of course not, Nana! You know Christmas at The Burrow is my favorite."

She simply smiled and placed her warm hand on my cheek.

"Is that Nana's famous pecan pie I smell?" I heard Teddy exclaim from the doorway.

Watching Nana's face when she looked up at Teddy was like watching James' open his presents on Christmas morning. I knew that Nana loved us all equally, but Teddy definitely had a special place in her heart. Technically he wasn't really her grandchild, but she spoiled him nonetheless. Maybe because he treated her like royalty, as he did all the women in his life. I swear no one can compare to Aunt Ginny and Nana Weasley in Teddy's mind.

"Your so big!" Nana cried, making Ted chuckle and me giggle. She flung her arms around him with a tear in her eye. "I can't believe how tall you are, why you look just like your father."

"I'm just as tall as I was the last time you saw me, Nan," Teddy said with a smile, but I could tell he was pleased by his likeness to his father. Nana finally let go of him and started complaining about how skinny he was, claiming he wasn't eating enough.

"Trust me, Nan, Ted eats plenty," I assured her.

Ted shot me a look before retorting, "It all turns to muscle, Nan." The woman he had addressed looked him up and down appraisingly.

"It sure did," She cooed, reaching up to feel his strong arms. Then she turned to me and raising her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manor. Ted and I could barely contain our laughter as she walked around us to great Dominique and Louis. I had to lean on the counter to keep myself from falling to the floor in hysterics. Ted was laughing, too, although he looked slightly red from Nana's obvious innuendo. She was always trying to get us together, as more than friends. It was quite ridiculous, really, considering Ted was practically my cousin.

Once we had finally contained out laughter at my grandma's crazy antics, Ted and I ventured further into the kitchen to great the rest of the adults in my family, who were seated at the table.

Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were sitting next to each other, Aunt Ginny whispering something to Aunt Hermione while Uncle Harry was engaged in a seemingly deep conversation with Uncle Ron. My dad was talking animatedly with his hands to his closest brother, Uncle Charlie, while my mum tried converse with Uncle Percy's wife, Aunt Audrey. She was a shy woman who usually kept to herself, but that didn't stop Mum from constantly trying to befriend her. Next to Uncle Percy, who had his nose stuck in a book, sat Uncle George. He was possibly one of my favorite uncles, because he always found a way to make everyone laugh even in the most desperate times. When my birthday came around each year, Uncle George never stopped celebrating to mourn the loss of his twin, who had died on that day. He was always in good spirits, saying, "This is how Fred would've wanted me to be." My birthday had always been tough on everyone, but Uncle George got us all through it.

Next to him, Grandpa Weasley was playing around with the muggle TV Aunt Hermione had gotten him for his birthday last month. Even in his old age, Grandpa never lost his fascination with muggles, and he had even seemed to pass down his interest to Louis, who always excelled in Muggle Studies. Right now a particularly scandalous movie was playing on the small screen, and Grandpa turned bright red, twisting nobs and pushing buttons frantically.

Someone pinched my side from behind me, causing me to squeal. I turned to glare at Teddy while my aunts and uncles finally noticed our presence.

They all came at us at once. Well, all of them except Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, who seemed content to stay where they were seated.

Before we could prepare ourselves, Ted and I were being squished together by Uncle George as he hugged us both at the same time. Then we were pulled apart and caught up in the mess of kisses and hugs that we automatically returned, not really knowing which Aunt or Uncle we were greeting.

I tried to keep track; a bear hug from Uncle Ron, and more, but thankfully less painful, hugs from Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie. A kiss on the cheek from Aunt Hermione, my mum, and grandpa, a tender hug from my father, which I eagerly returned (I hadn't realized how much I had missed him at school), and lastly, a good long hug from my dear Aunt Ginny. She was always my favorite Aunt, the only one I kept up with through post while I was away.

My mother had always doted on Dominique, as she had inherited more Veela than I had. I didn't mind, though. I had always been more Weasley than anything else. Maybe that's why Aunt Ginny and I were so close, because we were both shared the famous stubborn temper of a Weasley girl.

When we were finally released, Ted and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces. Being away at boarding school definitely made you miss your family.

"Where are my little cousins?" I asked, eager to see how much they had grown since the summer.

"They should be outside playing, why don't you two go see what they are up to?" Aunt Hermione replied happily. I looked to Ted, who shrugged and headed out the back door, knowing I would follow behind him.

Outside, the little kids seemed to be engaged in an intense game of Miniature Quidditch. We stood watching James, the oldest of the children, as he made an impressive save from his place as Keeper. Rose had just hit the small Quaffle with surprising force towards the left hoop. Rose struggled to stay upright on her obviously hand-me-down broom. Hugo, who had caught the Quaffle from James, then came up behind her and grabbed her elbow to steady her. Rose smiled at her little brother, but then took that opportunity to snatch the mini Quaffle out of his hands and score ten points while James wasn't paying attention_. Slytherin won't know what hit them when these kids are finally allowed on the Quidditch pitch in a few years,_ I thought.

I looked around and saw Albus floating above all of the others, staring at the open sky around him.

"OI! Albus, why aren't you playing?" Ted hollered. Albus looked down and smirked, looking just like his mother as he sat confidently on her old broom, and flew down towards us.

"I'm seeker," he said simply.

"Well aren't seekers supposed to, you know . . . seek?" Teddy replied incredulously. Albus' only response was another smirk. Suddenly he whipped around us and shot inside the house. I gasped, not believing what I had just seen. Then, in an instant, Albus flew back out and landed swiftly in the ground, clutching something between his fingers. _No, it couldn't be,_ I thought as I leaned forward to see what he was holding. But it was. Inside the eight-year-old boy's fingers was the little golden ball that every seeker dreamed of catching; he held the snitch.

"Dad's been giving me lessons," Albus said proudly, looking up at Teddy.

"They are definitely paying off, big guy." Teddy said as he ruffled Albus' hair fondly.

All the other children flew down and gave us hugs. Little Lily, who had been flying in circles until she spotted us, had attached herself to Teddy's neck and simply refused to let go. Ted kissed her forehead lightly and smiled as he held her in his arms. I couldn't help but note the tender care he used when holding her. He would be a brilliant father one day.

"Well I, for one, am freezing! Lets go inside and convince Nana to make us some hot coco!" I announced. Seven-year-old Hugo's little eyes lit up upon hearing the words 'hot coco' and he took my hand and dragged me inside. Just like Lily had a special bond with Ted, Hugo had a special friendship with me. I had been the first cousin to hold him, and he hadn't let go of me ever since. Now that he was older, I always sent him special treats when I got the chance to buy them from Hogsmeade, and he even wrote me a couple letters in the messy handwriting his mother had taught him. I had them all tucked away in my chest for safekeeping.

"Nana! Can we, please, have some hot coco, please?" Hugo asked our grandma. He had clasped his hands together and held them under his chin and widened his eyes in a pleading fashion. I knelt down so I wasn't towering over him and mimicked him actions.

"Yes, please, Nana?" I asked. She smirked at me but I merely stuck out my lip in desperation.

"Oh, fine. Now go wait for your coco in the living room," she beckoned.

Hugo and I both cheered and gave each other high-fives.

"Race you to the couch?" He asked.

"Your on." I declared, sprinting towards the door.

XxXxX

After dinner that evening, Aunt Ginny and I finally go a chance to talk privately. I had actually been in the middle of an awkward conversation with Uncle Percy, and was thankful for Ginny's interruption.

We retreated to the now empty kitchen, giggling. Once we had both hopped up on the counters with our legs dangling on the edge, and equipped ourselves with some uneaten Treacle Tart that was on the counter, Ginny demanded I spill everything that I had done in the last couple months.

"Aunt Gin, I'm sure you don't want to know **everything.** Its dreadfully boring," I said. Not true, but I didn't feel like spilling the details of my relationship with Landon or my vivid dreams.

"What? No boys?" She glared at me, disappointed.

I laughed and said, "Your still a 17 year-old girl at heart, aren't you?"

"'Course!" She replied without hesitation, making me laugh even more. "What about that Landon kid you wrote me about?"

I mentally shuddered but tried to appear unfazed as I replied, "Oh, we broke up about a month ago… It just wasn't really working. Besides, Teddy hated his guts, which always makes it difficult." I sighed as I said this.

Ginny gave me a strange look and slyly said, "Well isn't he protective," in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you agree with Nana that Teddy and I should get married or something crazy like that!" I cried, blushing despite myself. What was wrong with everyone? Isn't it illegal to marry a cousin, anyway?

"I never said anything about you to getting together, you came up with that all on your own," Ginny smartly replied.

I sighed in frustration. I never did understand why Nana thought that Teddy and I would be a good match. I mean sure, we got along, but he was so perfect. No way I could ever deserve someone like him. Even if he wanted me . . . which he never would. Would he?

Of course not! What was I thinking? This is Teddy, for merlin's sake. He doesn't even think of me that way. Why, only a few months ago did he seem to truly realize I was female. Who ever he did end up marrying would have to be truly special, right? Then how come the only person I can ever imagine him marrying is me?

**A/N: OK so I'm sorry I didn't include the mistletoe scene that y'all reviewed for… it just didn't work with this chapter, plus I want to do it from Teddy's perspective, so it will hopefully be in the next chapter! **

**For now, **

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

~Teddy's POV ~

My uncles (or god-uncles, I suppose) were crazy. Each of the Weasley boys had a strong opinion that they seemed to think was always right. This often caused conflict between the men, but nothing to serious that their wives couldn't sort out rationally. Harry, having never been very outspoken, had always simply kept quiet or zoned out during these lengthy debates. I took his example and had started bringing a book with me when I joined them. I often got bored of listening to their bickering (unlike the rest of the family, who found it entertaining) and used literature to occupy my thoughts.

Tonight I found myself in the living room with my uncles once again. Book in hand; I sat down at the only empty seat – a comfy armchair facing the fire. The others all sat on the couches and chairs facing each other, but I was perfectly happy turning my back to them.

"Teddy?" a quiet voice said in front of me, putting the brakes on my train of thought. I smiled at Lily, who stood before me. This little girl was my weakness. She could ask for anything and I wouldn't be able to help but give it to her.

"Yes, love?" I said adoringly.

"Can I, please, sit with you?"

I pulled her into my lap in response. She instantly put her head on my shoulder and snuggled in close. I grabbed my book and resumed my reading, knowing Lily couldn't read well enough to follow along with_ How to Train a Hippogriff_.

Ten minutes later, I had finished the chapter, and Lily's steady soft breathing told me she had fallen asleep.

I wondered what Snape had discovered since we talked. I hadn't even been home a full day and yet I couldn't help but worry about how being away from Hogwarts with treat Victoire. Will it take her dreams away? Or will they get worse?

If the latter, how could I explain why I had to be with her at night to our family? Maybe if I slept on the couch, and Victoire could come down if her dreams started . . . Then again, she usually screamed herself awake and I doubted it would go unnoticed in this small house.

Back at Hogwarts I had just let Victoire sleep in my bed while I slept in the one next to mine. It was technically Craig Horace's bed, but since he was Head Boy he rarely slept in his old dorm. Before she fell asleep, I would cast a complicated silencing spell, so that I was the only one who could hear her when she woke up. It had taken a few weeks for my other roommates to get used to her being there, but they didn't dare complain.

I was still debating how exactly we could make it work here at The Burrow when the very girl I had been thinking of sat herself down on the arm of the chair that Lily and I occupied.

She didn't look at me, just leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, her hands holding her chin. I studied the side of her face. She looked worried.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, quietly so not to wake sleeping Lily.

Victoire turned and looked at me, an unreadable expression on her face. For a while she didn't speak, so I just watched her as she watched me. I wanted to ask her again what she was thinking, but didn't.

Vic finally gave me a small smile and said, "Nothing."

I was unconvinced, but decided to let it go, and we slipped into a comfortable silence. I returned to my book, and Victoire's gaze returned to the flames flickering in the stone fireplace.

_To train a Hippogriff, you must be patient and gentle. Any sudden movement can scare the animal and they could lash out or fly away. Be sure to wear strong gloves in case . . . _I lost my interest in the book and looked up at Victoire. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her back to the middle of her waist, looking almost red, like her father's, in the firelight. She had soft blue eyes like her mother, but a strong jaw to match her personality. A few freckles dotted her nose that I knew she hated, but I thought they were adorable.

Every since she was little Vic had complained about not having the Weasley red hair that her brother and sister had inherited. I used to turn my hair to the same shade as hers to make her feel better. She would smile with her crooked teeth and give me a big hug every time.

That's what made all of it worth it. All of my 'shenanigans', all of the crazy stupid things I did were worth it just to see that beautiful smile light up her face.

Thinking about it made me desperate to bring her that joy again. I was desperate to see her smile, which had been so rare these past few months.

The first thing that popped into my head was to tickle her, but I couldn't do that with Lily in my lap, so I went with simply grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

It worked! Victoire turned and gave me a big smile, laughter glinting in her eyes when she saw that I had changed my hair to match hers. The giggle that escaped her lips was contagious, and I found myself laughing, too.

"Are you guys going to get married?"

I chuckled in surprise at Lily's innocent question. Apparently my quiet laughter had woken her.

"No Lily, we are much to young for that!" I told her. Lily looked at my hand, which was still grasping Victoire's.

"But you ARE in love, right?" She asked with excitement and hope in her eyes. This time I looked to Vic for an answer, amused to see how she would react.

"We're best friends, Lily, of course we love each other!" a smooth save by Victoire, but Lily was much too clever for that.

"But when you grow up, THEN you'll be in love and get married." This time Lily didn't question, she said it in a matter-of-fact way.

I laughed when Victoire said, "Has Grandma Weasley been telling you these things?"

Lily jumped up off my lap. "Well if you MUST know," She said dramatically, "I overheard Aunt Hermione and Aunt Fleur talking about it." With that, she skipped away, leaving Victoire and I alone by the fire.

"Aunt Hermione? My own mother?" Victoire sighed. "Has Nana brain washed every opinion I care about?"

Ignoring her question, I just laughed and said, "Oh come on, Lily is just having a little fun! You know how much she loves romance! Besides, who's to say we won't get married?"

"B-but y-you, eh, we . . . well . . . aren't we cousins?" She sputtered, blushing.

"Vic- calm down! I was only joking. Besides, I think we'd make a pretty cute couple, don't you?" I said while I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh puh-lease. Everyone knows it's illegal for cousins to get married." She scoffed. The she got up and walked away.

"Technically we aren't cousins, Vic," I reminded her before she was out of earshot. She showed no signs that she had heard me, but I knew she had.

XxXxX

That night, I heard Victoire screaming and ran as quietly as I could to her room, which was right next to the one I shared with James, Albus, and Hugo.

She was still asleep, lying next to Lily on a queen sized bed. Lily looked at me groggily as I walked in.

Victoire let out another cry and I rushed to her side. She latched her arms around my neck in an iron grip. I crawled over her and pulled her head to rest on my chest, cradling her in the crook of my arm. With my other arm, I pulled Lily into the same position on the opposite side of me. I tried to silently let her know that Victoire was OK by kissing her forehead. I could feel Victoire shaking and twitching from her undoubtedly vivid dreams.

Then Lily whispered into my ear, "One day, when you and Vicky are married, you are going to lie down just like this. Only instead of me you will have your very own daughter in your arms, with rainbow hair to match yours."

I could only smile to myself at Lily's words.

"You think so, Lils?"

"I hope so," she simply stated.

A few minutes passed by until I could feel them both sleeping steadily next to me. Looking down at Victoire's sleeping face made me realize that I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather have by my side.

"I hope so, too," I whispered almost inaudibly to myself, before closing my eyes and drifting to sleep.

XxXxX

I woke up before Victoire did, a smile tugging at my lips when I saw her head still resting on my chest. Her hand gripped my t-shirt just above my belly button, but my fingers were wrapped around hers.

I heard sniggering at the door and quickly pretended to be asleep. I kept my eyes cracked just enough to see what was going on, without letting our intruders know I was awake.

"Ew! They look like Mum and Dad!" said Albus, who was watching them from the end of the bed.

"No! They are in love, it's OK!" Lily replied as she walking in behind James, Hugo, and Fred Jr., George's son.

"But aren't Mum and Dad in love?" Albus smartly replied.

"Well, yes . . . I should hope so. They ARE married. But Ted and Vicky are like . . . New at love. So they are allowed to be mushy-gushy," Lily explained. Why did she insist on telling everyone that Vic and I were in love? We totally weren't! Okay, I'll admit she's gorgeous and amazing, but no way we would fall in love like everyone says. She deserved better then me, anyway.

"If being in love means you have to cuddle all morning, I don't think I'll ever marry," said James, looking at us disgustingly.

Albus, always one to follow his older brother, said, "Yeah!" and stomped out of the room with James, leaving Hugo and Lily alone with us.

"Do you really think they are in love?" Hugo asked.

"Why don't we put them to the test!" Lily then whispered something into Hugo's ear that I didn't understand, and ran out of the room at a full sprint.

Hugo came over and shook Vic and I awake.

"Wha-?" I asked, trying to sound like I'd just woken up. Vic ignored Hugo and snuggled deeper into me.

"Victoire," I said. She didn't respond.

"VIC!" I tried again. Still, she ignored my protests.

"Look Little One, I know your awake and my arm is asleep underneath you, so could you please get up?"

She finally pulled herself away, and I scrambled out of the bed with my right arm tingling from the lack of blood.

"Morning, Hugo!" I said cheerfully, walking straight towards the bathroom. "Oh and Hugo?"

"Yes, Ted?" He looked up from where he was still sitting at the foot of Lily's bed.

"To answer your question, no. Victoire and I are not in love."

XxXxX

12 hours later, I was beginning to question myself on that exact statement.

I was sitting in Grandpa Weasley's workshop, trying to clear my head after what had happened. I replayed the scene in my head, like I had been doing for the past hour or two.

_"Vicky! Ted!" I heard a voice shout from the kitchen. "Hurry, come quick!"_

_ I got up and walked with Victoire into the kitchen, where we both stopped in the doorway so we didn't crowd the small room. Lily sat on the counter with Hugo, James, and Albus next to her. _

_ "What is it, Lily?" Vic asked her._

_ "Look up!"_

_ We both did as we were told. Magically floating in the air above us was a small strand of mistletoe. _

_ Before I could think at all, I had grabbed Victoire's face in my hands and kissed her mouth hard. She didn't flinch or turn away, but I forced myself to end it before she did. _

_ The boys all 'eww'-ed, but I ignored them. I only looked at Victoire. Her red lips were pink and swollen from our fleeting kiss, but her eyes remained closed. As soon as she opened them, I got a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach that I had just ruined everything for us. The sheer shock and confusion on her face made me want to take it back and forget it ever happened. _

_But I couldn't. So I did the next best thing._

_I ran. _

So here I was, hiding away in a shed outside the house, unable to face her. I could just imagine the way she would scold me for messing things up. How she would yell and say that I was stupid for kissing her, especially in front of the kids.

Maybe she is right. But as stupid as I knew it was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the best kiss of my life.

A/N:

REVIEW PLEASE! (reviews make me write faster ;D)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Don't hate me. I know it has been a while. If you have forgotten the story, just go back and reread it. It is not that long. **

Vic's POV

_"Look up!" Lily said, pointing above our heads. _

_ Ted and I simultaneously glanced to the ceiling, where Lily had hung a small branch of mistletoe. _

_ I looked at Teddy, ready to burst into laughter at our cousin's antics, but the look on his face stopped me. Instead of amused, he looked as though his mind was moving a faster than the Hogwarts express. _

_I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off by grabbing my face in his strong hands and crushing his lips to mine. My eyes widened in surprise but slowly fluttered shut in pleasure. _

_Ted didn't make any effort to deepen the kiss, he merely held us there for what seemed like forever. But when he finally broke away, I realized it had lasted less than a moment. _

_ After the kiss, I waited a few seconds to open my eyes. When I did, my heart stopped. Ted's face had gone completely pale, his hair a color so dark it almost matched his now completely black eyes. The veins on the side of his face bulged like they were being pulled out of his skin. _

_ The scream that ripped out of my throat didn't even sound like my own. Teddy's chest rose like he was taking a deep breath, and a little white ball of light escaped his mouth. He made a noise in the back of his throat that didn't even sound human. The white ball hovered in his mouth, until it finally flew out the window and disappeared. The instant it left his body, Teddy started cracking like shipped paint or old pavement. I reached out to grab him, but the moment I touched him he shattered into a million pieces. It was as though he was made of glass, and I had broken him. _

_ I fell to my knees, shaking so hard I thought I might shatter, too. I picked up the pieces of Teddy on the floor and held them close to my chest, the sharp edges cutting deep into my skin. _

_ Black and blue spots cloud my vision, making it impossible to focus on one thing. Suddenly the room around me changed, and I was a stone hallway, covered in rubble and dirt. I looked down to where the pieces of Ted had been moments before, but found nothing. I frantically searched the floor, trying to find any remains, but was left with only handfuls of sand. Letting out a desperate cry, I dropped the dirt and grabbed my head in my hands. I shook and convulsed, letting tears stream down my face. I squeezed my head as hard as I could, wishing it would end, wishing the spots in my vision would swallow me completely. Kneeling in this stone hallway, I felt a pain unlike any I had ever felt before. My heart had shattered the moment Teddy hit the floor. _

Teddy's POV

I opened my eyes with a gasp. _Victoire. _

Not even bothering to put a shirt on, I got up and sprinted to the room I knew Vic was in. I tried to door, and quickly realized it was locked. Wasting no time, I took a step back and kicked the door a few inches next to the handle. It immediately snapped and I stormed into the bedroom. Lily, who had been woken up my breaking the door, now sat cuddled under her blanket, looking frightened. I knew she was confused, but I completely ignored her, going straight to Vic's side.

She was lying on her back, eyes looking straight at the ceiling. Her covers had been thrown off of her in the night, and she wore only a large t-shirt and short boxers.

She was shaking. Trembling, convulsing, filled with spasms. I knew this wasn't just another one of her dreams. Her eyes were opened, now staring straight at me. I grabbed her face in my hands and tried to help her.

"Vic, listen to me! Can you hear me?" I shook her, which seemed stupid since she was already shaking, but I had to try.

Her mouth moved slightly, and I knew she was trying to tell me something. I leaned in close so my ear was pressed to her lips.

"Heehh…."

I waited.

"Heeell…"

Still I didn't move.

"Help," she finally whispered.

I grabbed her head once again in my hands, "Victoire, I am going to get you out of this. Okay? Do you understand? You are going to be just fine. Trust me."

I gathered her in my arms and snatched her wand off the table near her bed. Going as fast as I could, I ran out of the room, ignoring the worried looks I received from the numerous Weasley's that had been awakened, and had gathered in the hallway, wondering what was going on.

Once I made it outside, I carried Vic a few paces away from the house, raised her wand, and apparated.

XxXxX

_Bloody Anti-Apparation Jinx_, I thought to myself as I carried a shaking Victoire across the grounds towards the door of Hogwarts. _If I could have just apparated right into the school, I wouldn't be stuck carrying a dying-_

_No. She's not dying,_ I thought, and forced myself to pick up the pace. _Don't panic. Find Snape. He can help her. Find Snape. Find Snape… Find… Snape…_

The trip through the castle was a blur to me. I couldn't feel my arms but keep moving, walking though the halls as though in a dream. _Find Snape._

It seemed like hours before I finally did find Snape. I beat my fist against his office door, knowing he would be up this late.

I heard movement inside and stood back for him to open the door. As soon as he did, I pushed past him and set Victoire down on the small couch next to the fireplace. I felt naked without her body close to mine, but the absence of her constant shaking against me woke me up from my dream state.

"You have to help her. I don't know what it is, but I found her like this about 20 minutes ago, she hasn't stopped shaking since. She's awake, though! She told me to help her. I know it has something to do with her dreams, professor!" I blurted this all out in one big breath, and then let in another to hold until he responded.

Snape merely studied Victoire, and checked her pulse. He them rushed into his cupboard and came out with an armful of potions. He hurriedly got to work mixing things into his cauldron and going in and out of his cupboard.

I patiently knelt next to Vic, holding her hand and whispering things into her ear.

After a few minutes, Snape started talking while he worked.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Mr. Lupin."

I waited for him to continue.

"I suspect Mrs. Weasley's condition to be a curse. A dark one, at that. I don't know of anyone still alive today to be powerful enough to cast that kind of spell, so I believe it must have been placed onto her before she was born. There is a certain kind of dark magic that can be genetic, or given to only a select few in a given family's offspring."

"So you're saying it's from one of her parents?" I asked.

"Not necessarily, no. It's my guess that she is the first to have this particular curse," he replied.

"But who cast it on her?"

Snape hesitated.

"Voldemort," He finally answered.

"You've got to be kidding me. He was killed more than sixteen years ago. Victoire wasn't even conceived when Voldemort was alive. She was born a year later."

"Exactly why it was a genetic curse. Voldemort must have somehow known that Mrs. Weasley's mother would give birth to her on the anniversary of his death. It is possible that during the war Voldemort placed the memories of the death's he had caused into the mind of an unborn baby. "

I was quiet. That meant that Victoire had been reliving the deaths of people murdered by Voldemort, every time she dreamt.

"But if Voldemort is dead, how come she can still remember is memories? Wouldn't they die along with him?" I asked the professor.

"I can tell you from experience, Mr. Lupin, that sometimes what seems to be dead, lives on."

Snape cryptically turned away and finish his potion in silence.

"This should help her, although she will be unconscious for a couple of days," He told me when he finally brought the vial of liquid to us, "And I have to warn you, it will get worse for her before it will get better."

"Just give it to her!" I demanded, impatient.

Snape did as I asked.

XxXxX

I had listened to what Snape had said; about Vic getting worse before she got better, but never imagined it would have been like this. Snape and I had to pin her to the couch to keep her from flopping onto the floor, she was convulsing so violently. Her eyes had finally closed, which comforted me. I hoped she wasn't aware of what was happening, I hoped she wasn't feeling pain.

Although her eyes were closed, her mouth was open, and foaming like a rabid dog. Just when I thought she was calming down a bit, blood seeped through her shirt and into my hands. She had stopped shaking, but the blood flow was so heavy I was sure she was dying.

Snape told me her body was fighting the curse, and that the blood coming out was working to cleanse her of the dark forces inside. We peeled back the t-shirt that covered her stomach, and looked for the cause of the blood flow, but she had no cuts or scrapes. The blood was seeping out of her skin and into our hands, coming off of her in little bubbles like water in a body of oil.

She bled for ten minutes straight, until she finally lay still, breathing softly.

I helped Snape clean up the blood and wrapped Victoire in a clean towel. We both carried her to the hospital wing, where we quietly tucked her into bed and drew the curtain.

I looked at Professor Snape and he looked back at me. We both let out deep breaths and yawned.

"Go to bed, Mr. Lupin. You can sleep in the bed next to Mrs. Weasley's, if you must," with that, Snape turned on his heel and gracefully exited the hospital wing.

I walked over and slid the curtain back just enough that I could see her face. Realizing how tired I was, I moved another bed up next to Victoire's, and fell asleep praying she would wake up in the morning.

**A/N: Review? Please no hate about how long it took me to update. I've really got no excuses; I just didn't feel like writing for a little while… Anyways I still love my readers and hope y'all like this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Alright so I updated for the first time in a while like last week… but I barely got any reviews :::sad face::: Nonetheless, I love those few faithful readers who did review, so thank you! **

**Ps. Sorry about a few of my grammatical mistakes… I don't have a Beta and forget to read over what I wrote… **

**Wrote this listening to Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran 3**

**Ted's POV**

I never remembered the exact moment that I wake up. It's more of a slow growing awareness of the world around me. Light slipped through my eyelids as I took a peak at my surroundings. I was in the Hospital wing, alone in one of the many white beds that lined the wall. Each cot was empty; save for the one directly to my left, which had curtains drawn around it. I quickly shed the covers on top of me and walked up to the drapes surrounding her bed.

Knowing the harsh reality that was about to hit me, I braced myself for the worst as I pulled the curtain back. My mouth instantly dropped. I took a step back.

Last night before I had fallen asleep, Victoire looked terrible. Her whole body was red and inflamed as though she had been burned alive. Blood had continued to slowly ooze out of her skin even as I had closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

But now, Victoire looked as good as new. Even her sheets had been changed and were no longer stained with maroon dots that had slid off of her skin and onto the cot. Someone, I suspected Madame Kinlan, had taken Vic out of her bloody pajamas and into a crisp white hospital gown.

Even her dirty blond hair had been brushed and tucked underneath her head. If I didn't have last night's memory engraved in my mind, I could have almost believe nothing had ever happened. However, it _was_ engraved in my mind, and I doubted it would go away anytime soon. _How can it be possible for Victoire to look so peaceful after the night she went through? After all that blood that she lost? I'm sure Madame Kinlan knows a spell or two to help Vic, but to fix her completely in such a short time? Unless… wait, how long have I been asleep? _I wondered.

"I did tell you that it would get worse before it got better," Professor Snape drawled from behind me. "Did I not, Mr. Lupin?"

I turned and looked at the legendary Half Blood Prince, knowing that he had been right. Victoire _was_ better.

"Professor, I-" I started, meaning to somehow show him my appreciation for what he did.

"Don't thank me yet, Lupin. Your friend may not be saved yet," Snape said almost remorsefully. "The potion I gave Ms. Weasley didn't cure her completely. It merely bought her some time. I've been researching all of the curses with symptoms similar to hers, but none include the mixture of dreams and memories. I managed to create a sedative using combined recipes of the cures for a curse of memory, and a curse of dreams. I had nothing to test this sedative on, but was fairly confident that it would do the trick, should the time come for it to be needed. When you knocked on my door last night I knew that time had come. Ms. Weasley's situation is precarious, more fragile than any I have ever seen before. That potion could have gone wrong. The ingredients were dangerous, and mixed to a high temperature and then consumed without time to settle . . . needless to say, I took a risk by it to giving Ms. Weasley." Seeing my alarmed expression, Snape reassured me that Vic was fine. "My instincts were correct, and the potion worked. This time."

"And by 'this time', you mean to tell me that it will only work this once?" I asked.

"Unfortunately it did not permanently cure Ms. Weasley."

At that moment Victoire decided to wake up.

XxXxX

Vic's POV

_Heaven? _I asked myself, looking around._ No… too gray. _

_ Hell? _

_ No, not grey enough._

_ Oh I know! It's purgatory! _

_ Wait, no that can't be it. _

I stood in the middle of a grey landscape full of nothing. All I could see was the grey ground at my feet; the rest was a grey blur. Even the silk pajamas I wore were grey. I was really starting to hate the color.

The last thing I remembered was waking up from that terrible dream, shaking unstoppably and feeling as though someone was tearing at my insides. I remembered watching Ted break down the bedroom door and grabbing my face in his hands. I remembered asking him to help me, barely able to muster those words out. He told me it would all be okay, and I believed him. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

"If only I could wake myself up!" I said out loud to myself. "Surely I am dreaming."

I pinched myself, which did nothing but make me giggle. I was extremely ticklish. Ted always took advantage of the fact when I was being stubborn. Once, during my third year, I tried it out on him. Instead of squirming like I expected, he had thanked me for the massage and asked me to rub his neck when I was done. I had given up on trying to tickle him after that, until a year later when he accidentally revealed his weakness.

**Flashback**

It was over the summer break when Ted and I were watching a film on the Potter's couch. It was well past the curfew my parents set for me, but they knew I was with Teddy so wouldn't care what time I got home, if I even got home at all. Lately I had been staying over at the Potters and just sleeping in their spare bedroom. Uncle Harry didn't mind, and Aunt Ginny loved having me around. She had been teaching me to cook, since my mother was a tad bit lacking in that particular area. Being part Veela meant Fleur Weasley had no need for cooking, when she could just flirt her way into any restaurant. Once she settled down with kids she hired a house elf to help with the cooking.

Unlike my mother, I wanted to be able to take care of myself. Learning to cook was just another thing I needed to learn. So I took to staying at the Potter's and helping Aunt Ginny with breakfast and sometimes dinner.

Somehow Teddy had pulled me out of the kitchen and convinced me to watch a horror film with him. I didn't even have to look at the cover to know it would be terrifying. Ted loved scary movies, but I think he mostly liked watching me scream like a little girl every time I watched them.

The movie had been playing for at least an hour now, and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry had long since said their goodnights, telling us not to stay up too late. Yeah, like that would happen. I would be lucky if Ted let me get to sleep by 2 A.M.

Ted was lying with his head on the armrest and his legs draped across my lap. I sat at the other end of the couch, clutching one of Ted's knees to my chest in anticipation.

The witch in the movie was walking alone through her house, with wand outstretched in front of her. Suddenly there was a small flash of light coming from the end of the hall. The witch called her boyfriend's name, obviously hoping he was somehow still alive after the evil creatures had attacked him. Of course there was no answer, but the witch kept walking down the hall. As she took a small step, the floors squeaked behind her. Whipping her head around, she came face to face with the shredded body of her boyfriend!

I jerked in my seat and let out a scream. My heart raced and I was still screaming when Teddy's laughter shut me up.

"Shut up, Ted!" I had exclaimed and threw a pillow at him, which he easily deflected.

He put his arm behind his head and continued to laugh until I finally decided to do something about it. I leaned over to push him off the couch, accidentally pushing inside his armpit. He immediately stopped laughing and squirmed.

I sat up in surprise.

"YOU ARE TICKLISH!" I exclaimed.

"Oi! I am NOT!" Teddy cried.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

The fearful look in his eye was priceless.

Quick as Uncle Ron on Christmas morning, I jumped into Teddy's chest and tickled his armpits with everything I had.

He reacted with such gusto it sent us both tumbling to the floor. Now we were both sprawled out on the floor laughing. I clutched my stomach and tried stop the hysterics, knowing we were waking up the whole house.

Sure enough, it didn't take long before Uncle Harry was in the doorway, looking down at us in confusion.

Ted and I glanced at each other and then back at Uncle Harry, before going into another fit of laughter.

Once we calmed down, Uncle Harry simply muttered a few silencing spells around the room, and told us to go to bed soon. He even gave us his best "I'm-your-guardian-so-do-what-I-say" look. Ted and I nodded, still grinning at each other.

"I so knew you were ticklish," I whispered.

Ted responded my jabbing the soft side of my stomach with two fingers, sending me into a fit of giggles.

**End Flashback**

I sat down in the grey world I dwelled in, smiling at the memory. Remembering Ted only made me miss the real world even more. A single tear slid down my face, falling off my chin. I watched it fall to the ground and land with a small splash. The floor got darker where my tear had hit it, and suddenly a small hole appeared in the spot. It got bigger and bigger until it was the size of my foot, then it stopped. I peered down into the hole but could see only darkness. Suddenly the hole expanded completely and I started falling into the black.

XxXxX

I woke up with a jolt, sitting up right on a soft bed. Without even looking around, I knew I was in the Hogwarts Hospital wing. I could tell by the smell of sterile equipment and bottled potions.

"Your awake!" Ted said, rushing over to my side.

"Yeah, I am," I deadpanned, still confused by the situation.

"Look, I will explain everything. First let me go find Madame Kinlan to take a look at you now that you have opened your eyes."

"I will go find her, Mr. Lupin," said Snape, who I hadn't noticed had been standing behind Ted. "You stay here with Ms. Weasley."

Ted nodded and turned back to me, leaning over to kiss my forehead. He smoothed my hair with one hand and held mine with his other. I breathed in his familiar scent as he leaned back and instantly felt more at ease.

"I missed you, Little One," he breathed.

I smiled, and he tapped my nose with his finger, winking.

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I personally love this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, so I want to know what you guys think! Feel free to ask questions in your reviews, I will gladly answer them at the end of my next chapter. Seriously though. I am never sure if y'all like all the screepy dream stuff… my friends all say I have a dark side and I guess it comes out in my writings! Although I'm sure that better than being dark all the time… that sounds depressing. **

Thank you: jessie, givemepotter, iheartweasleytwins, IwillAKyou, Charlbo333, Niall4everinmyheart (LOVE YOU), and Ted and Vic for reviewing last chapter! I appreciate the feedback more than you know ;D


	11. Chapter 11

(Previously)

_"Your awake!" Ted said, rushing over to my side._

_"Yeah, I am," I deadpanned, still confused by the situation._

_"I missed you, Little One," he breathed._

_I smiled, and he tapped my nose with his finger, winking._

Teddy's POV

"Vic!" I whined, "Why can't we just owl them or something?"

I was walking through Hogwarts with Victoire at my side, on our way to Headmistress McGonagall's office. We were scheduled to floo to The Burrow in a few minutes. It had been two days since Victoire had woken up, but she was seemingly 100% back on track. Madame Kinlan had released her yesterday with a clean bill of health. Now the only thing left to do was explain to Victoire's family what had happened and why I had taken her and run in such a hurry that night. Needless to say, I wasn't looking forward to being yelled at for not responding to the dozen owls they had sent over the past two days.

"Because, Teddy," Victoire started in a harsh tone, "I don't think they will be very reassured to get a letter saying: 'Dear Family, Victoire has an unknown curse which gave her a dream seizure, but she is going to live for now. Much love, Ted'. I just don't bloody think that will go over well!"

"Fine, no need to be sarcastic about it," I replied defensively.

Victoire sighed and gave me an apologetic smile, then looked down at her feet. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous myself. I am not sure how everyone will take it."

"Hey, look at me," I said, turning her head with my hand, "They all love you, what could go wrong?"

Vic merely smiled and ran her hand through her long dirty blonde hair. We walked the rest of the way in silence, only stopping once we finally reached the entrance to McGonagall's office.

I looked at Victoire, who was biting her nail nervously. Not knowing what else to do, I said the password and motioned for her to go ahead.

McGonagall didn't say anything to us as we walked in, only waved her hand towards the fireplace. Taking that as our cue to leave, I walked over and grabbed the basin of floo powder, letting Vic take a handful before I grabbed some myself.

"Will you go first, Ted?" she asked me in a shaky voice. "I just . . . don't want to be there alone, even for a second." The way she was talking made it sound as though we were walking into Azkaban, not The Burrow. Then again, knowing the Weasleys, it was bound to be hell on earth once they found out Vic and I had been lying to them about her health.

I looked at her for a moment, forgetting McGonagall was sitting right there. I wanted to do something to calm her nerves, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I wasn't quite sure why she was the one who was so scared. After all, its not like _she_ had stolen a teenage girl from her bed after hours and apparated out of site. Regardless, I knew would go before her anywhere if she asked me to, so I replied, "Of course," and then stepped into the fireplace and threw down the dust in my hands.

Victoire's POV

I watched Ted floo to The Burrow, knowing he was probably getting an earful from Nana right now. Still, I couldn't bring myself to face my family, not even to save Ted from a verbal beating. _What is wrong with you, Vic? It's just your family. Ted was right, they love you! What could go wrong? _

_ "_Eh-hem," Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from where she sat at her desk.

"Oi! Sorry professor, um . . ." I said, "I guess I will just be going, then." I stepped into the fireplace, but was still unable to build up the courage to floo to my family.

"Miss Weasley, may I ask what the matter is? I was under the impression that you would be delighted to visit your family for the holidays. Yet, here you are, holding yourself back," she stated.

I sighed and walked over to the chair in front of her desk, plopping down ungracefully. "I've always been the oldest cousin," I started, not even sure why I was telling her this. "Besides Teddy, I suppose, but he's not our really related to us so it's different. Anyways, I like to think I am a pretty independent person, and honestly I told myself that the reason I never told my family about my dream is because I could handle them myself. Eventually they got so bad I had to tell Ted, but I still couldn't bring myself to tell even my parents. I could have easily wrote them and let them know what was going on, tell them why I had to sleep in the 7th year boy's dorms every night, but I didn't. Because, like I said, I could handle it. But three nights ago, when I could barely breath I was in so much fear and pain, I realized that I couldn't do it on my own. If Teddy hadn't have been there, I honestly don't know what would have happened to me."

"So your pride is getting in the way of your safety and your health?" McGonagall surmised.

"I guess you could say that, Professor. It was hard enough to tell Ted about the dreams, and he's my best friend for Merlin's sake! I just wish I didn't have to involve everyone, I don't want them to worry about me so much."

"Miss Weasley, did it ever occur to you that by not telling your family, you are putting them in more pain than if you did tell them? What if one day you slipped into another dream attack, but this time you didn't come out okay? Your family would be heartbroken and surprised all at once. It is better to walk through it with them, slowly. That way, if the worst does indeed happen, they will be ready."

I thought about this for a moment. I guess Professor McGonagall was right, about me hurting my family by not telling them.

"You know what, your right! I should go tell them right now! Thanks, headmistress! " I decided, standing up and quickly striding over to the fire.

Just as I was reaching up to throw down the floo powder in my hand, McGonagall said, "Oh and, Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Your friend, Mr. Lupin? Be careful that you do not take him for granted. Not every witch has the privilege of having such a . . . honorable companion," she said with a small smile.

Slightly confused as to what she meant by that, I simply said, "I suppose I am pretty lucky," and then I disappeared into the green flames.

XxXxX

Ted's POV

The second I stepped into the Burrow's tiny living room, I was bomb-barded with questions.

"Ted!"

"I demand an explanation, young man!"

"What happened?"

"How is Victoire?"

"Why isn't she here?"

"Would you like some tea, Teddy?"

This last question caught everyone by surprised, and seemed to help them shut up. It had come from Ginny, my godmother. She was standing closest to me, with her hand resting on my arm in question.

"Yes, please. That would be lovely," I said, smiling gratefully at her. She nodded went to make it for me.

"Why don't you sit down, Ted." Uncle Ron said, "Then you can do some explaining."

That seemed fair. I sat down on my favorite red chair and looked at the people around me. All of the people I loved. (Except Victoire, of course) All of them waiting for me to explain why I had knocked down Lily's door, taken her shaking cousin out of bed in the middle of the night, and then left without even leaving a note.

"I don't think I should say anything until Vic gets here." I stated.

Everyone started protesting at once, until Harry finally yelled loud enough to silence them.

"Ted, my boy," Harry started, "at least answer a few of our questions."

"Fine," I relented. "But you really should let Victoire explain it all."

"Where did you apparated to?" Uncle Ron asked.

"Hogsmeade. Well, not exactly, but into a little clearing right outside of the town. It was the closest thing to Hogwarts I could apparated to."

"V'as Victoire av'ake?" Aunt Fleur asked worriedly.

"I think she was conscience, yes," I replied honestly.

"You carried her all the way to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade?" Ginny asked, having finally come back with my drink. "Or did you levitate her?"

I blushed, realizing I hadn't thought of using magic in the moment. "At the time, I wasn't exactly thinking straight. So yeah, I carried her."

"Why couldn't Victoire walk?" Nana asked. "Lily told us that Vic was sick but surely she could have walked herself. What happened to her?"

Everyone leaned in, as if this was the big question they had been dying to know.

"I- I don't think I should be the one telling you this. Vic can tell you when she gets here," I said uneasily, glancing at the fireplace in anticipation. Where was she?

Wasn't she supposed to be right behind me?

I glanced at Uncle Bill and saw that he, too, looked worried that Vic had not shown up yet.

"I'm sure she was just talking to Professor McGonagall, she should be here soon," I tried to reassure him.

An awkward silence fell over the clan, a first for us.

Just then, Lily walked into the room, and exclaimed, "Teddy!" She ran over and threw herself into my lap.

Everyone chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Hello pretty girl, how are you?" I asked her as I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I've been sad, since you left," She said seriously.

"I only left two day ago, silly!"

"Oh, I know! It's just that, after you kissed Victoire, I thought I would get to see both of you in love." Having said that, she hopped off my lap and pranced out of the room, leaving me alone to face the group spectators who were now gaping at me in surprise.

At that moment, Victoire arrived. Luckily, her presence launched everyone into another stream of questions, saving me from explaining Vic and I's 'kiss'.

She seemed to be taking the attention well, making me proud. I stood up and motioned for her to come sit in my chair, which she did with a grateful smile. I settled next to her on the arm of the seat.

Without further ado, Victoire threw herself into explaining what had been going on the last couple months. She told them about her dreams, although she left out some of the excruciating detail of the war that I had seen in the Pensieve. Almost all of the people in the room had experienced that detail firsthand. When she talked about how she felt what it was like to die every night, I could tell she was struggling not to cry. I slipped my hand into hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, which seemed to help calm her down. Much to my dismay, she even told them how she had to sleep in Craig's empty bed every night. I knew her parent's trusted me, but I still didn't think they would like to know their daughter was sleeping in the same room as five 17 year old boys. I saw Uncle Bill scoff but he let Victoire continue. When she told them about her dream seizure, I noticed that she left out what she had been dreaming. Maybe it was too painful for her to remember. I hoped she couldn't remember. If it had been bad enough to give her seizures, it must have been worth forgetting.

Vic explained how she had seen me crash the door down and come to her, saying she could barely breath at that point. I saw a few tears falling from Ginny's face when Vic told them about how she had only been able to ask me to help her, and I had told her she would be all right. Victoire seemed to remember almost everything from that night, even me whispering to myself about how I had to find Snape as I carried her through Hogwarts.

"I remembering Ted setting me down on Snape's couch, and then," She shuddered. " . . . My skin felt like it was on fire, and my eyes were going dark, caving in on me. I thought I had completely passed out, but then I could hear Ted whispering in my ear. He was saying '_you will be ok, Vic. Keep holding on. Please hold on, for me. I won't let you go, Little One_.'"

She paused for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. I couldn't stop looking at her, mesmerized by her side of the story. Vic looked up at me and held my gaze for a while.

Still looking at me, she continued, "I don't know what was happening on your end, but I was gone. Completely out of the real world at that point. In my dream, I was in a tornado, whipping through the air, feeling the wind pull my skin apart. The blood in my veins started pouring out and whipping around me in the pipe. It was so painful; having your own blood sucked out." Her eyes were burning holes into mine, willing me to understand. "I thought I was going to die for real this time, but there was a little voice in my head. It was your voice, Ted. You kept saying, _'I won't let you go, Little One_.' I believed you. I kept holding on, knowing that you were going to help me." Then Vic turned to everyone and gave them all a small smile, "And he did.

"Eventually the tornado dropped me down onto earth. Whatever Ted had done was starting to work, and my body was starting to heal, making the dream lose its ferocity. I was in some sort of gray world. It was terribly boring and lonely. I spent what felt like days there, but it was probably only a few hours. I couldn't figure out how to escape. Once I had tried everything I could think of, a hole opened underneath me and swallowed me up. I fell for a while, and when I hit the bottom it was my bed in the hospital wing at Hogwarts."

Everyone in the room sat in silence for a while, taking it all in. Finally, Uncle Bill came over and stuck his hand out in front of me. Uncle Bill had never shown any particular interest in me before, and shaking hands seemed slightly formal for a Weasley gathering. Confused, I look at him skeptically.

"Thank you," he said. "For saving my daughter when I couldn't."

I placed my hand in his and shook it firmly, feeling honored by his gratitude.

"You're a good man," He continued, looking me straight in the eye. "I know your father is proud, just like I am."

XxXxX

After Uncle Bill had said shook my hand, everyone around the room started thanking me individually. It meant a lot, but none of them meant as much as Uncle Bill's had. It felt good to know he trusted me with his daughter, and he even said he was proud of the man I had become! I happily noted that he had said 'man' not 'young man' like everyone else does.

Vic and I spent the next few minutes reassuring her mother and aunts that Hogwarts was the safest place for her to be.

An hour or so later, Victoire and I headed to the kitchen for a snack, thankful to get away from the chaos for a little while. We found Grandpa Weasley's stash of sugar quills and started munching on the candies.

We sat in silence for a while, me leaning against the fridge and Vic sitting cross-legged on the counter.

"It felt good to get it all out," she said.

I nodded.

"What my dad said earlier, about being proud of you . . . " she trailed off.

"Yeah." I stated. She must've known that meant a lot to me.

"I know everyone told you this earlier, but we really are. Proud of you, I mean. At least I am."

I looked over at her, noting the slight blush on her freckled cheeks as she said this.

"Thanks. I'm proud of you too, you know. Not many people could go through what you do and not go crazy."

"Don't count on it, there is still time for me to lose it," she teased.

"I guess I'll have to stick around and see, won't I?"

I smiled at her, which she returned making us both grin madly at each other.

Aunt Ginny walked in right then and looked back and fourth between us.

"So," she started, never one to beat around the bush. "You two kissed, huh? Took you long enough."

"AUNT GINNY!" Victoire's cheeks now blazed red in embarrassment. "How did you-"

"Lily," I supplied, blushing as well, despite myself.

Turning to my godmother, I said, "It was just some mistletoe, Ginny. Don't get any ideas, ok?" I did my best to smirk, trying to look unaffected by it all.

"Whatever you say, Teddy!" Ginny sing-songed in a disbelieving tone, as she waltzed out of the room.

Vic and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Leave it to Ginny to make nothing into something dramatic.

"Great, now the whole family is even more convinced we should be making babies!" Victoire exclaimed. Then she blushed like mad at the innuendo in her outburst.

I simply laughed, "Let them think what they want."

**A/N: whoa long chapter. Well, long for me anyways. I had to fit in a ton of talking and junk, but I hope y'all liked it! Please review ;D I love you guys. Oh and if you want to like ask me a question, I'll answer it in my next chapter… Sorry for not updating faster. I've been reading fanfics so much I forget to write mine! Ha **


	12. Chapter 12

Ted's POV

That night, once Vic and I had returned to Hogwarts after our visit to The Burrow, we both sat quietly in the Gryffindor common room. I was sprawled out on the couch, staring into the fire, while Victoire had her favorite book, _Pride & Prejudice, _opened in her lap.

I looked over at her from across the couch and let my mind wander for once. She looked so peaceful with her mind lost in a book. I smiled to myself as I watched her brow crease in irritation at something she had read, then smooth out again a few moments later. She had her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a messy low braid. Instead of her usual school uniform, Victoire sported one of my old dark red T-shirts and a pair of loose gray sweatpants. We weren't even close to the same size, at least not anymore. Vic was tall for her age, but I still towered over her at 6 feet and 2 inches, so the shirt easily went over her hips and the sleeves almost touched her elbows. It used to annoy me, how she was always stealing my clothes. I remember sneaking into her room over the summer and taking back all of the clothes she had 'borrowed' during the school year. I'm not sure exactly when I stopped caring. Maybe when I realized how cute she looked in my clothes.

_What? _I jerked in surprise when I realized what I had just thought._ Victoire looking cute? She's my best friend, what the hell is wrong with me? _But I knew I was lying to myself. Victoire hadn't been just a friend in a long time. I never realized how important she had become to me, not until that prick Shrouttus had started dating her. Seeing them together had snapped me out of the daydream that I had been living in.

I guess I had always assumed that Vic and I could stay the way we were forever. I hadn't imagined how that would work. How could we stay best friends while we dated other people? It hadn't worked with my past girlfriends, and it definitely hadn't worked with Vic's past boyfriend. I couldn't imagine how it would work if we were both married two different people. We would never be able to stay up late together, watching horror movies, making our own creations in the kitchen, or falling asleep in the common room because we didn't want to leave each other. At the end of this term I would be leaving Hogwarts . . . that meant no Victoire until the holidays.

Victoire shifted in her seat and I quickly averted my gaze back to the flickering fire. Once I was sure she wasn't looking, I turned back to her. She had moved her head forward so her chin rested on her knees drawn up in front of her. She bit her lip and my face immediately flushed as I remembered how soft they had felt against mine.

_STOP IT TED!_ I mentally scolded myself, actually smacking my forehead with my hand to punish myself.

"Uh, Teddy?" Victoire asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She deadpanned. I looked at her and smiled.

"Do you really want me to answer that, Vic? Prepare yourself for a long list."

She giggled and I chuckled. Then I started laughing even harder when I realized how crazy I must seem to her, slapping myself in the face like that. She took one look at my undoubtedly bright red forehead and bent over in a fit of giggles as well. It felt good to laugh; I hadn't felt this carefree in days.

Someone clearing their throat behind us interrupted our laughter. I turned around and saw the king of pricks himself, Landon Bloody Shrouttus. I wiped the smile off my face and stood up, walking around the couch so I stood between Victoire and her scum of an ex-boyfriend. I stopped when I was a few feet away, standing straight with my shoulders back so that I towered over him even more than usual. With smug satisfaction, I noticed that he still sported a black eye from my brief visit with him before the holidays. I had received multiple detentions for my actions, but the teachers didn't seem too upset to see Landon in the hospital wing for a few days.

"What do you want, Shrouttus? How did you get in here anyways?" I spat, trying to contain my anger.

"Well if you must know, Lupin," he said, emphasizing my name and ignoring my last question, "I came to speak with Victoire."

"Absolutely not!" I practically yelled.

"Why don't we let Victoire decide? This doesn't have anything to do with _you_, anyways," he told me.

I clenched my fists but turned to Victoire, knowing she would want her say in the matter.

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Teddy," she said quietly.

"I just wanted to make it clear, that whatever you thought was going to happen that day in the corridor," Landon said, leaning towards Victoire, "would never happen. I'd rather die then waste my time with a skank like you. And to think you almost gave yourself up _willingly_. Of all the girl's I'd had that week, you were by far the least pleasant."

Victoire gasped in anger at his insults but stayed where she was, not saying anything.

In one swift motion, I grabbed Landon's arms and locked them behind his back, bringing my mouth up to his ear.

"If you so much as come anywhere near Victoire again," I said in a dangerously low voice, "I will personally tear you apart. Limb," I twisted his arm and he gasped in pain, "by limb. If I hear you have been spreading lies about her, I won't hesitate to rip all 10 of your fingers off, one by one until all that is left are two bloody stubs."

"I'd like to see you try," Landon retorted lamely in a small, unintimidating voice. I twisted his arm even more until he cried out.

"Be careful what you wish for," I said, twisting his arm again until I knew his bone was about to snap, and he was crying openly in pain. When I finally released him, he scurried out of the common room.

I stood where I was, trying to get my anger under control.

Victoire's POV

My arms shivered as I watched Ted twist Landon's arm. I couldn't make out what he was whispering in his ear, but the tone of his voice told me it wasn't pleasant. I had never seen Ted so angry before. His kind face and bright smile had been replaced with a stone set jaw and a fire in his eyes that made me thankful I wasn't on the other side of his wrath. It made him seem much older. He looked . . . like a man. I could only barely see the youthful twinkle in his eye.

"Careful what you wish for," He breathed into Landon's ear. I watched my ex-boyfriend's eyes go wide with terror and then squeeze shut in pain as Ted once again yanked his arm. It seems like an hour had passed before Teddy finally released him, watching him scrambled towards the door.

I slowly let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Staring at Ted with wide eyes, I saw some sort of inner struggle going on in him. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. I hated seeing him like this; it made me want to put that stupid grin back on his face.

Not knowing what else to do, I got up and walked around the couch towards him. He didn't even seem to notice. His eyes were glazed over in what looked to be anger. No, anger wasn't the right word. The look on his face screamed rage. Pure, terrifying rage, and all I wanted to make it go away.

I took one of his fists and unclenched it with my fingers, watching him slowly come back from whatever dream state he was in. His eyes lost their deadly glare, but his jaw was still set in stone. I used both of my hands to move his up to my face. First I let his fingers trail along my cheek, and when he reached my mouth I lightly kissed his fingertips one by one. I ignored the strange flutters in my stomach as I pressed my lips to the palm of his hand. He stared at his hand.

His mouth was no longer locked shut, but he still wouldn't unclench his other fist. Acting on impulse, I took both of his hands and placed them on my waist, letting them rest on my hips. The warmth of his hands seeped through my shirt and onto my skin, but I tried to forget about that.

Standing up on the tips of my toes, I was now nose to nose with Ted. His eyes remained on mine, unmoving. I rested my hands on his shoulders to keep me balanced. It would be so easy for me to close the gap between us and taste his lips once again, to be sure he had tasted as good as I thought he had. Ted would have probably thrown me off him if I tried, so I didn't. Instead, I stepped onto his feet to make me a tad bit taller. His hands tightened on my hips, holding me up and making me shiver unconsciously. I tilted his head down with my hands and kissed his forehead, erasing the angry creases he had made.

When I pulled back, Ted had his eyes closed and more peaceful look on his strong face.

I tilted my head towards his ear and whispered, "Thank you," willing him to understand that I was thanking him for everything he had done for me over the past couple weeks.

My lip twitched, longing to touch his. Before I could give in to my own desire, I slipped out of his grasp and up the staircase to the fifth year girl's dormitories.

XxXxX

Once I was safely tucked into my bed, I let myself freak out. _What was that all about, Vic? You just kissed the hands of Teddy Lupin, one of the hottest boys at Hogwarts and not to mention your childhood best friend! _I sighed and smacked my forehead in despair.

It's not like I had never kissed Ted before. I had kissed his cheek more times than I can count over the years. _He kisses my forehead almost every time he hugs me, for merlin's sake! _But for some reason this time was different. Much more intimate. _Ugh what have I done? Way to screw up the one good friendship you have in this world, Victoire! _

_NO! Not ruined. If I just act like it was no big deal than maybe he will forget about it. He probably won't remember it in the morning, anyways. _I smiled to myself; glad I had come up with a plan.

I closed my eyes to sleep but sleep wouldn't come. Instead, I lay awake replaying the scene in my mind, wondering what it would have been like to give in my desire and kiss the only boy I had ever loved.

Ted's POV

Bloody hell.

I was sitting on the couch in the common room, the same place I had been for the last three hours. It was now one o'clock in the morning, but I wasn't tired at all.

I have had girlfriends before, but none of them ever had the effect that Victoire Weasley had on me. There was no way I could act normally around her after tonight. _Did she like me?_ Why else would she have done that? _Now why would she like a loser like you, Ted, if she could have any guy in the school? _

True. There was no way she liked me as anything more than her friend. All those kisses were just her way of calming me down, when in actuality it did anything but calm me down. Now I couldn't get her out of my head.

_I'll see how she acts tomorrow, that will tell me if it meant anything to her or not. _

With a sigh, I lied down on the couch, staring at the hand she had kissed, wondering if her skin had reacted to my touch the way mine had to hers.

A/N: YAY FOR ROMANCE… sorta. Ok so I wrote this in a coffee shop and my two friends kept distracting me, so I apologize if this makes zero sense. Please review with suggestions or tips, or just to let me know you read this chapter! LOVE YALL!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok guys I am updating super fast so be happy and please review! SPECIAL THANKS TO IwillAKyou because you review consistently and I appreciate the feedback so much! Oh and thanks to all my strange friends who review. You make me laugh

Ted's POV

The next morning I sat at the Gryffindor table, completely engrossed in eating my breakfast. Classes didn't start for another week, so there were only a handful of students in the great hall. Shrouttus sat with his friends at the end of the Hufflepuff table, occasionally turning to glance at me with a slightly anxious look on his face.

After the fifth time, I waiting until he turned to glance at me again before making a big show of taking my wand out of my pocket and pointing it in his direction. Landon let out a small shriek and jerked backwards, falling off of his seat in the process.

His friends started laughing at him, not even bothering to pick him up off the ground. He got up and sat back down, glaring at me. I gave him a small wave and a smug smile.

Just then, Victoire walked over and sat down next to me. She put her arms on the table and rested her head on them sleepily.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Tired?" I inquired.

"Yeah. Aren't you? We were up pretty late last night."

I felt my face heat up, remembering what had kept us up so late. Victoire suddenly straightened up, her freckled cheeks slightly pink. _Is she embarrassed?_

"I mean, with Landon and everything," She said quickly.

"Right," I assured her. We both turned back to our food awkwardly. I pushed my eggs around my plate, glancing at Vic every couple minutes. She looked perfectly content with just eating her breakfast in peace like usual. Her face held no signs that last night was anything special. _That's because to her, last night WASN'T anything special. _

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked her, breaking the awkward silence.

She shrugged, "I know we should probably be studying for our OWLs and NEWTs, but honestly I don't think I could open a book, I'm so tired."

"I couldn't agree more. You want to head down to the lake after this?" I asked, "It's nice and sunny today."

Her eyes lit up at the prospect of lying out in the sun, and she smiled, nodding her head in agreement. I couldn't help but notice that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

She hadn't had any more dreams since Snape gave her the potion, but I knew it was only a matter of time before the antidote wore off and her sleeping mind would be corroded again. Vic never said anything, of course, but I suspected the past few days had been worse than the days her curse was active. Surely the anticipation of not knowing when they would start again was haunting her.

For once in my life, I wasn't sure how to comfort her. Usually I just did whatever felt right, but this situation was too complicated to rely on instinct. I had to be there for her, but not over bearing like her family. All I could think of was to distract her from her own thoughts; I had to keep her busy. That shouldn't be too hard, seeing as they had four more days until school started and my mind was already conjuring pranks to play and ways to be sure Victoire never had a moment of peace.

I smiled to myself. Maybe helping her wouldn't be so hard_. I'll let her have today to do what she wants, but tomorrow the antics begin._

XxXxX

Victoire's POV

We walked to the Great Lake once we finished our breakfast in peaceful silence, taking in the cool breeze and warm sunshine. We approached one of the big trees surrounding the water and sat down in the lush grass. Ted stretched out on his back and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

I sat down next to him, about to lay down diagonal to him, when I stopped myself. Every time Ted and I came out there, he would let me rest my head on his stomach, so that I didn't get grass in my hair. It had started last year when Ted had to pick dozens of leaves and grass out of my hair after I fell asleep on the messy ground. Since then I hadn't thought twice about using him as a pillow, figuring it was more comfortable than the dirt anyways.

_Why are you even hesitating? _I asked myself._ Ted doesn't care; if he did he would have told you by now. _

I frowned, hating how awkward I suddenly felt. Forcing myself to act normal, I laid back and set my head on Ted's firm stomach. _That wasn't so bad. Nope, not awkward at all, _I assured myself. His steady breathing made my head rise and fall in rhythm.

I felt safe, peaceful. I had come to appreciate that feeling more than usual over the past few weeks. It was hard for me to find any moments of peace that weren't penetrated by haunting dreams, or haunting memories of those dreams.

Thinking back, I am not sure how a managed even a few moments of peace. Every time I let my mind wander, I would lose myself in the fear of dying over and over again. What's worse than that, I could never shake the deep terror of knowing someone had died in every way I had. Only they didn't get to wake up, and know it wasn't real. They never woke up again.

Even when I was awake, it wasn't as though my life was a walk in the park. Landon was constantly spreading rumors about me. I hadn't hung out with Julianne in months, and she was the best girl friend I had! Not knowing if I could ever be cured from my curse was a burden. For all I knew, I could drop dead or lose my mind at any given moment. If it weren't for Ted, I was sure I wouldn't make it another week.

We had a meeting with Snape in a few days. Ted acted positive about it, saying Snape probably wanted to give her the cure in person, but I knew he was just trying to give me some hope. I tried not to let myself wonder if it was bad news, and if so how could anything get worse than it already was.

_What if there is no cure at all? What if, for the rest of my life, I will be unable to sleep peacefully? How could I go on living? My dreams had come in the day before, too. What if I am just walking down the street one day and a dream hits me, giving me a seizure in the sidewalk? I would need twenty-four hour watch. How could I have a life? How could I find anyone to spend a life with? No one would want a girlfriend like me, no matter if I were part Veela or not. I wouldn't dare have a child. What if they inherited my curse? I could never condemn someone else, much less my own child, to a life like mine. _

A rumble beneath my head snapped my out of my thoughts. I looked at Teddy, who was laughing.

"I was just thinking about the beginning of the year, when we fought in the common room. I was such an idiot," he chuckled.

I smiled; remembering how worked up I had been that week. It seemed like a lifetime ago. I barely remember that girl who yelled at Ted, it was as if I was a completely different person.

Then I laughed too, because it was funny. The drama seemed so important back then, now it was so unimportant it was laughable.

I continued to laugh, then shifted my head a little to see Ted's face better. He winced and sucked in a breath. I lifted my head and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He quickly replied, "Nothing, forget it."

I was unconvinced, but let it pass and plopped my head back down on Ted's stomach. This time I felt him breath in sharply.

I sat up and looked at him accusingly.

"It's nothing!" He protested, but I didn't believe him. I grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it up, gasping when I saw what was underneath.

"TEDDY REMUS LUPIN! You did NOT get a tattoo!"

Ted tried to pull his shirt back down, but I wouldn't let him.

He sighed, "Obviously I did, Vic. What else could this possibly be?"

I ignored his sarcasm and turned back to the tattoo, studying it carefully. It was about the size of her hand, on the side of his ribs. If he put his arms to his side it would be above his elbow. The tattoo was exquisite; whoever had done it must have charged Ted a fortune. It was a drawing of a werewolf, standing on its hind legs and howling at the moon. Smoke surrounded and blended into the werewolf and the moon, making it look like it would drift off of Ted's skin if she blew on it. There was no color, just black with a hint of blue in the smoke. The pain in the werewolf's face and the desperate anguish of its silent cry almost brought tears to my eyes.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, reaching out and lightly running my fingers over it. I felt Ted's skin rise with chill bumps at my touch and reluctantly drew my hand away. When my eyes started to wander over the rest of his exposed chest, I quickly pulled his shirt down. I gulped, trying to fight the blush that was creeping up my neck.

"I got it before the holidays, it's still a little sore," Teddy explained.

"Oh," I said lamely.

We sat there in silence for a moment before I asked the question burning in my mind, "Why?"

Teddy didn't reply immediately. First he sat up and rested his elbows on his knees. He seemed to be in deep thought, and I wasn't sure he had even heard me. When I was about to ask him again, he opened his mouth to speak.

"The werewolf part is probably obvious. It represents my father. But it also represents my mother, in a way. Her Patronus changed from a dog to a wolf when she fell in love with my dad. The smoke makes it look just like her Patronus would have. It is sort of morbid, I guess," He said, looking down at his hands, "but I like knowing I have them with me always. I always imagine what they would tell me if they were still alive. That's why the werewolf is howling. It is all the words left unsaid that I wish I could hear. But the werewolf's cry is silent, like my parents."

My heart went out to him, but I didn't know what to say. I simply reached over and placed my hand on his forearm, rubbing it slightly with my thumb.

He looked at me with a small smile.

"Is this-" I started but paused, unsure weather or not I should continue. "Is this because of what I showed you in the Pensieve?" I tried to ask lightly.

He sighed, "Yeah."

I felt terrible. I should never have shown him that, it was just too much. I told him this and he interrupted me by taking my hand in his.

"No, Victoire. I am glad you showed me, because it gave me a chance to understand my parents. I never used to let myself think about them, but after you showed me that dream, I've felt closer to them. At first it was tough, seeing them . . ." He gulped and lost eye contact with me, "Dead . . . but after that wore off, I was able to appreciate what they sacrificed. It made me happy to see that they were together literally until the end."

He looked back at me with eyes rimmed with unshed tears, "I hope someday I can love someone even half as much as my parents loved each other."

I was silent for a while, processing the deep emotion in his words.

Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"You know, Ted, your parent's loved you even more than they loved each other. Everything they ever did was for you. For the only person in this world they loved more than each other, for their son. I know that everyone tells you this, but your parent's would be so proud of you. You're wise beyond your years. You never run from a fight, much like your parents, so I've been told," I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood, but the next words I said quietly. "You even saved my life."

"Vic- I really didn't-" he tried to interrupt but I shushed him.

"You did."

He just smiled, "So you really think they are proud of me?" His voice sounded only slightly insecure, a rare tone for Teddy Lupin.

I scooted next to him and rested my head on his shoulder before replying.

"I really think so, Little One," I teased, using his nickname for me.

Ted chuckled and tugged at a piece of my stringy hair.

XxXxX

_It was cold, dry, and dark. So dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. The air felt like it lacked any oxygen, it was stiff and dusty. I tried to think of where I was, what was happening, but my mind was reeling and I couldn't gather a coherent thought. _

_There was no hope. No happiness. All I felt was fear and anxiety. I wanted to lean over and vomit, but I couldn't find the motivation to move from where I sat on a cold stone floor. I had no sense of time, I wasn't sure if I had been here forever or just a few moments. It was so dark and cold and I couldn't remember anything. I clawed at my own skin in agitation, wanted to figure out something, trying to understand the situation. I was so numb of any feeling at all._

_My nails dug deep into my forearm and drew blood, which I could feel dripping onto my leg. I could feel the pain! I clawed harder and my arms and screamed in triumph and agony as I shredded my arm. _

_ I growled and moved to my face, creating deep cuts from my nails on my cheeks and forehead. Blood dripped into my eyes but I kept them open, letting the warm blood trickle into them. My eyes burned like fire. _

_ A strangled scream escaped my lips, seeming to never end as I tore my own body with my hands. I start cupping the blood that was spilling and from my face and throwing it in the air, letting it fall back down like thick rain. _

_ It wasn't enough, just tearing my arms and face. No, I needed more feeling. I had to feel something. _

_ I stood up and moved to a wall behind me. It was made of stone like the floor. _

_ Without a second though, I backed up and then sprinted full on into the wall. My head connected with the stone with a crack, and I could feel it! My skull had broken. I could feel it. _

_ I lay down on the floor and started laughing hysterically. I was shrieking, really. I felt blood from my head pour onto the floor and waiting until all my blood had poured out. I felt everything, all of the pain. Then I felt nothing._

My eyes fluttered open and I convulsed, leaning over my bed and vomiting on the floor.

With no time to think, I grabbed my wand and cleaned up the mess before sprinting out of the room.

_That's not you, Victoire. That was someone else. You're a happy person. You care about your own safety. You. Are. Sane. _

But I still couldn't shake the terror of being inside someone else's head like that, thinking what they thought, dying how they had died.

I ran out of my room and down the steps of the girl's dormitories, and then turned and ran up the steps of the boy's dormitories. I headed straight for the 7th year's room and open the door loudly.

Ted was already awake, and seemed to be in the middle of pulling a pair of sweatpants on while hobbling towards the door. When he saw me, he let out a sigh of relief.

Striding towards me, Ted wrapped his long arms around me and held me for a while, standing there in the doorway of his dorm. He was practically holding me up, which I was grateful for. I doubted I could stand on my own.

My head lay on Ted's chest, right above his heart, and I could hear it's steady beating. I took a few deep breaths and felt myself calm down. Eventually my heart beat matched Teddy's.

We stood like that for what felt like hours but was probably only one. Ted had started humming to me softly at some point, an old muggle Christmas song called 'Silent Night.' I could feel him humming more than hear him.

Moments passed.

I had finally calmed down.

I started humming along with him, finishing the song and then sighing.

"I don't want to go to sleep anymore. Ever," I told him. He chuckled.

"I don't know about ever, but for right now you don't have to sleep." He shifted and led me down the stairs, into the common room. I sat at the end of the couch and leaned against the arm. Ted sat next to me, draping my legs across his lap before pulling out his wand.

"Accio book," Ted muttered, and in a few seconds my favorite novel, Pride and Prejudice, was in his hands. He opened up to the first page and started reading aloud, "It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife . . ."

For the next four hours, he read to me.

And I momentarily forgot about the deathly nightmare.

XxXxX

Teddy's POV

Her dreams were back. I could feel it the moment I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I had rushed to go see her but she beat me to it and was in my doorway in seconds.

I held her and sang to her, willing peace and comfort into her with my hug.

True to what I had told myself at breakfast, I decided that distracting her was the best way to help her. So I read her that strange muggle novel about Lords and estates and intolerable cousins that made barely any sense to me, but seemed to bring her comfort.

This dream had been bad, but not as bad as the one before that. She had woken up on her own this time. She wasn't seizing like before.

I suppose this was an improvement, but it didn't mean her pain was any less intense. I wasn't quite sure what was going on inside of her head. Something told me she shouldn't hold everything in, that she needed a way to get it out.

Tonight wasn't the time to talk, though. That much I knew. Maybe tomorrow I could sort things out, get some help from Snape again. I should probably even talk to Professor McGonagall about it.

For now, though, I just quietly read a hopeful story of life, and love, and dreams to a girl who was robbed of that every time she closed her eyes.

A/N: REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE! Just saying… I love this chapter. It was so fun to write. Gets sort of creepy but eh, whatcha gunna do about it. Guess who's death that was that Victoire dreamed of?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: The response on my last chapter was sort of disappointing. *sigh* ANYWAYS IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO OVERDUE! My laptop broke and it was in the shop for a while, so I couldn't upload anything. I had most of it written but had to wait like 2 weeks before I could successfully upload this chaptaaa. Review?

Victoire's POV

Ted and I reluctantly got up and went to breakfast once students started trickling down to the common room.

We ate in silence, not wanting to let go of the peaceful hours we had just spent. I didn't let my thoughts escape me; I just focused on my food.

"We've been pretty busy lately, haven't we?" Ted asked.

"I guess so . . . why?" I replied with a shrug.

He smiled wolfishly, "Been a while since we pranked any Slytherins. What do you say?"

XxXxX

Ted's POV

I clutched Vic's hand tightly as we sprinted out of the dungeons, a group of angry Slytherins hot on our tails. We didn't even slow down as we reached the staircase, just continued running onto staircase after staircase, not caring if they moved while we were on them.

"Get back here, Lupin!" I turned and saw the Slytherin 6th year boys all running a few staircases below us, with their wands drawn.

"You didn't like my present, Dulcimer?" I asked dejectedly to the one who had yelled. His face was covered in red blisters, growing bigger by the minute. His friends around him were also covered in boils, although none were as bad the ones Dulcimer sported.

If possible, his face grew even redder at my sarcastic words and he sent a hex flying my way. Vic and I quickly ducked behind the edge of the stairs, and then started sprinting up them.

When we reached the top of them, we quickly jumped onto the ledge before the stairs moved away, and I led us into the first door I saw. It revealed an empty corridor, which we ran down and then through the maze of corridors that followed. I didn't think I could remember how to get out, but I guess that was the point. This way the Slytherins could never find us.

Once we were good and lost, we slowed down. We both fell to the floor, collapsing in laughter.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" Victoire gasped, making me laugh even harder.

"Not through all those boils!" I cried between fits of laughter.

Vic and I had decided to use some of Uncle George's products for this particular prank. After much begging, Vic finally convinced me to use my metamorphosis to change myself into a sexy tall blonde girl. It took about an hour for me to get it right, even with Vic helping me. It was "No make your boobs bigger," and "Get rid of all that arm muscle, it looks so strange on a girl," until she finally deemed me worthy.

"Don't you want to see yourself?" She asked before we set out to prank the Slytherins.

I gulped, blushing. "I'd rather not be attracted to myself," I admitted.

She had stifled a laugh with her hand and nodded in understanding.

And so, dressed in one of Vic's old uniforms that clung uncomfortably to my curves, I had set out to the Slytherin common room with Uncle George's deceiving chocolates in my hands. Victoire had cast a disillusion charm on herself so she could watch as I had the annoying 6th years literally eating out of my hands.

I had strut into their common room with ease, simply asking a passing first year for the password, and approached the group.

"Hello boys," I said, light and breathy. "Anyone care for some chocolates?"

The looks on their faces were priceless. They didn't even bother looking at my face, just ogled my body with open mouths. I felt disgusted to see the way they stared, and wondered if most hot girls felt like this all the time.

The boys took the candy without speaking, and ate it while they continued to gape at me. Once each chocolate was gone, I slowly changed my head back to normal, but kept my body the same. I waited patiently for one of them to look at my face. After a few uncomfortable moments, Dulcimer noticed and exclaimed, "Bloody hell!"

I had just smirked at them, waiting.

Dulcimer seemed to put two and two together and said, "Shit, what did we just eat!"

But it was too late. Each one of them was already breaking out in boils.

I didn't stick around to see the rest. I had turned, grabbed Victoire's hand, and ran.

So now we were lying in some random corridor on the sixth floor, laughing our heads off. Once we stopped laughing, I got up and helped Vic stand up.

"Uh, Ted?"

"Yeah?"

"You've still got the body of a supermodel."

I actually blushed, and quickly changed back. I hadn't even thought about my clothes until the blouse I had been wearing burst open with a snap as my chest stretched back to its normal state. Buttons went flying, one smacking Vic right in the forehead.

She burst out laughing again, rubbing her forehead. I laughed with her, holding onto my pants just in case.

"Here," she said once she stopped laughing, and produced a pair of my jeans and a t-shirt from under her cloak. "I figured you might need these."

"Why didn't I think of that?" I exclaimed, and then threw my arms around her in a grateful hug, forgetting I was no longer wearing a shirt. "How are you so smart?" I asked with a chuckle. I then grabbed the clothes and stepped into a near by broom closet to change.

Victoire's POV

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ted exclaimed. I tried to keep my eyes on his face, but it was hard with him standing there shirtless in all his quidditch muscle glory. Before I could respond, Ted had wrapped him long arms around my waist and I was being shoved up to his bare chest. It didn't last for more than a few seconds but, when he released me, I felt cold from the loss of his warm body. I didn't even listen as he said something else and took his clothes. He stepped into a nearby closet to change, leaving me alone in the corridor.

_Get a grip, freak,_ I chastised myself. 

XxXxX

"VIC VIC VIC VIC VIC!" Teddy exclaimed the next day when I returned to the common room after lunch, which he had been absent from. I laughed at his wide eyes as he waited expectantly for me to respond. He wore his usual Christmas attire, a red jumper with a large gold T on it, and some loose muggle sweatpants that matched his black socks.

"What is it, Ted?" I asked, taking pity on him. "Why weren't you at lunch-"

"I was at the owlery," he interrupted me impatiently, "getting this!" He pulled something big and silver out from behind his back and help it in front of me. It was about the size and shape of a large book, with a black circle on one edge.

"What is that?" I wasn't sure; it looked like a box of metal to me.

"It's a projectionator!" Ted said excitedly, "Grandpa Weasley sent it to me. He got it from one of his muggle friends. It projects movies like the ET at home!"

I laughed, "First of all, it's a TV, not an ET. ET was a character in that alien film, remember?" He still looked confused, so I continued on to something else, "Second, what are we supposed to use that for?"

"Really, Vic, you can't figure that out?" He asked seriously.

"Hey! I'm not a muggle-" I started, getting defensive.

"Relax!" He interrupted for the second time, "I was only joking. We are going to watch scary films on it, like we do during the summer! I had Harry send me all of the horror films in my room."

Usually, I would object to watching scary films. Ted always had to force me to watch them. But for some reason I decided a film was the perfect way to keep me distracted at night. Knowing Ted, he was probably tired of reading Jane Austin to me, so I could reward him by watching his favorite films with him.

"Alright," I said rather reluctantly, though I tried to hide it.

"YAY!" He exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Wait!" I interrupted his little happy dance, "There's a catch." He stopped jumping but his face still betrayed his excitement. "I will watch these horror films if you promise to try and calm down. You are acting like a four year old."

Ted's face fell and he straightened up a bit. "I- uh," he started but couldn't seem to form a sentence. He turned his face down and his hair was changing from it's usual blue to a purple/pink color.

I hadn't realized that would _embarrass him. _

I peered up at him and tried to catch his eye though he was staring at his feet.

"Teddy, relax. I love four year olds," I said seriously. He looked up at me and I couldn't help but grin back at the big smile on his face. It was almost laughable how resilient he was.

"This is going to be so much fun, just like old times," he said, "meet me back here in the common room at say, 8 o'clock?" He waited for my answer.

"Sounds good," I replied.

"Okay, see you then!" With that he scampered back up the boy's dormitory stairs.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself. _What a strange person. _

XxXxX

I was not quite sure what to do with myself while I waited for 8:00 to arrive. Teddy had been my constant companion for the past four days, so being on my own was almost refreshing.

Since Ted and I had come back to Howard's early, we were unable to spend the holidays with our families. When had I arrived at breakfast earlier that morning, I noticed with surprise that today was December 25. Everyone in the great hall had been chattering in excitement and showing off their gifts.

I walked up to my dorm, knowing my presents would have magically appeared at the end of my bed by now. I sighed upon seeing them, not feeling very festive knowing I wasn't spending this time with my family. Then I remembered that Teddy also wasn't getting to spend this Christmas with the Potters, because he had to stay here with me. I knew he loved spending the holidays with them, it made him feel like he had a real family. It made my heart ache to think he gave that up so that I wouldn't have to be alone at Hogwarts.

Suddenly I had a brilliant idea. Changing out of my sweats and into some distressed jeans and an old jumper; I practically skipped out of my dorm and headed towards the kitchen. When I arrived, I tickled the pear, receiving a high-pitched giggle in response, and stepped through the portrait hole.

I was immediately greeted by a small house elf in a nice little red outfit. It was a well-known fact that the Hogwarts house elf staff was one of the best kept in all of Scotland.

"Good morning, Miss Weasleh'! How can Teenah help you?" The house elf asked enthusiastically with a heavy elfish accent.

"Happy Christmas, Teenah!" I smiled at the friendly creature, "and please, call me Victoire. I was wondering if you could help me prepare a Christmas surprise for Teddy?"

"A surprise for Meester Teddy'?" Teenah was almost jumping in excitement. "Yes, Miss Victoire, Teenah would like to help very much!"

"Excellent! I assume you know how much Ted likes to eat?"

Teenah sighed dreamily. It seemed the elf had a small crush on the blue haired Lupin. "Why yes, Miss Victoire, Meester Teddy comes to visit all of the elves in the kitchen almost everee day after his classes. He has not come latelee though," she concluded with a slight frown.

"I am afraid that is my fault, Teenah. I have been keeping Ted quite busy the past few weeks. But I want to make it up to him by preparing him a grand Christmas feast! I know you have to make food for all of the other students, but I was wondering if-"

Teenah interrupted me, "Of course, Teenah will help Miss Victoire make the best feast Meester Teddy has ever had! The other elves may take care of the other students."

I grinned as she led me to her miniature cooking station and proceeded to list all of the things Teddy usually asked for. Unsurprisingly, it was a long list. Eventually Teenah and I decided to make a few of the dishes that Nana made at the burrow every Christmas. We worked together for the next few hours, laughing at my terrible attempts at cooking on my own. Despite Aunt Ginny's previous teaching, I was still unable to complete a whole meal without some help. Luckily, Teenah was patient with me.

I enjoyed talking with Teenah, even if she was sometimes hard to understand because of her elfish accent. It turns out she and Teddy were quite the little friends. Apparently he would make her sit and rest while he ate whatever she had prepared when he visited her during the year. Teenah spoke very highly of him, and it was obvious by the stores she told me that Teddy mutual held her in high regard. Some of the things that Ted told Teenah he hadn't even told me. Teenah had even been the first to see his tattoo.

One thing that Teenah mentioned was extremely surprising, and almost caused me to drop the saucepan I was holding.

"When are Miss Victoire and Meester Teddy going to get married?"

"Ma-married?" I stuttered, trying to regain control of the boiling pan. "Who said we are going to get married?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

The house elf looked at me with wide as she replied, "Well Meester Teddy always talks about Miss Victoire so fondly . . . The last time Meester Teddy was here Meester Teddy told Teenah that Miss Victoire and Teenah were the most beautiful creatures Meester Teddy had ever met . . . Teenah just assumed that Meester Teddy and Miss Victoire would be wed . . ." she trailed off.

"Ted and I aren't getting married!" I exclaimed, then blushed and turned back to the stove. Continuing to stir the sauce lightly, I couldn't help but feel like I was on top of the world. I always knew Ted loved me, but hearing how he had talked to the house elves about me was flattering.

A crashing noise jolted me from my daze. I whipped around and saw Teenah smacking herself on the head with a handful of silver spoons.

"Teenah!" I cried and rushed to stop her.

As I tried to pry the spoons from her skinny gray hands, she protested with surprising strength, saying "No! Teenah was wrong. Teenah must be punished!"

When I finally pried the utensils from her hands and clamped her wrist in my hands, I commanded her to stop. Not being able to disobey me, she clenched her mouth shut.

XxXxX

Ted's POV

I was strolling casually into the kitchens to grab some lunch when I heard her voice. She was talking rather loudly to who I assumed to be a house elf. I tip toed further into the room and hid behind a conveniently placed shelving unit.

"Teenah should have never assumed that Miss Victoire and Meester Teddy would marry! Teenah must be punished for her mistakes! Teenah even thought she would get to go to the wedding, Teenah actually thought that . . ." The elf seemed to trail off.

There was silence for a few moments before Victoire responded. "Teenah, please listen to me. You should not punish yourself for that. You did not know."

"But Teenah knows it is not an elf's place to interfere with the personal lives of the students . . . "

"Teenah!" Vic interrupted, and then paused. "You were right."

"What?" Teenah replied sheepishly.

I almost had a heart attack at the next thing I heard.

"I dream of marrying Teddy," came the sweet familiar voice, "He makes me happy, and I can't imagine my life without him. I hope we have a huge wedding, with big white flowers and silky black dress robes. We would have a giant feast afterwards with all of our favorite Hogwarts foods. Teddy would insist on inviting you, I would want your help with the desserts anyways. Then once we had settled down we would ask McGonagall if we could let you come stay with us at our house. We would give you a room of your own and you could help me cook dinner for our family every night."

"Really?" Does Miss Victoire truly mean it?" Teenah asked anxiously.

"I really mean it," I could hear the smile in Vic's voice. "Now, we'd better get back to cooking . . . " I zoned out from the rest of their conversation, and leaned back against the shelves.

_Did I really just hear that?_

XxXxX

About an hour before Vic was supposed to meet me in the common room, I was sitting in the grand hall. Just staring at the wood on the Gryffindor table, like I had been for the last few hours. After scrutinizing the polished oak for so long, I had every groove memorized.

I knew that there should be a million things running through my mind, but I could only put together one coherent thought; _did she really mean that?_

I jumped when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the subject of my thoughts standing behind me.

"Ted, come on I want to show you something!" she said, taking my hand.

Not trusting myself to respond, I merely got up and followed her. She practically fluttered down the corridors until we reached an old DADA classroom. Vic opened the door and said, "Happy Christmas!"

Inside the room was a table set for two, simply covered with food. It looked to be all the best of Hogwarts. Candles scattered randomly around, giving the room a gold glow.

It suddenly struck me how romantic this scene was.

"I figured since we can't have Christmas dinner at the burrow, why not have it here, like our own little family!" Victoire shrugged as we walked in. Her choice of words made me freeze in place. _Our own family?_ _I'm too young for a family! I'm too young to commit to anyone, much less a 15-year-old girl! Has she really already planned our wedding? The nerve!_

"Ted?" Vic asked, noticing that I had stopped. "You okay?"

"I-. . . I, no. I just. I can't. . . a wedding . . . a family!" I whispered. My thoughts overwhelmed me, and I feared my head would explode from all of this new information. I couldn't stand to think that Victoire had everything planned, all of her expectations raised so high. She didn't deserve me. She deserved someone better.

"Um, I've got to go," I stuttered out, and then fled the room in a flourish, leaving behind a baffled Victoire.

A/N: GUYS. Please review. I'm only 12 reviews from 100 and it would mean the world if I got there just by this chapter. Just say "Good job' or "bad job" if nothing else. Love y'all: D

Ps. I promise there will be some more angst stuff coming up, I just can't help but add all that fluffy romance. What can I say? Single-girl probs. Can I get an AMEN?!


	15. Chapter 15

Victoire's POV

Let me get this straight: Teddy Remus Lupin was a git. A stupid, annoying, bloody git. But, dammit, he was a git that I missed more than I would've liked to admit.

Sure, I was used to him making mistakes, but at least he had always tried to talk to me about it. This time I wasn't even sure what I had done wrong.

***Flashback***

I had practically skipped down the corridors as I led Teddy to the Christmas feast that Teenah and I had prepared. When we finally got there, I swung the door open and threw out my hands dramatically, as if to say "Tada!". Inside the room was a table set for two that was covered with food, probably enough to feed all of Gryffindor. Candles were scattered randomly around, giving the room a golden glow.

"I figured since we can't have Christmas dinner at the burrow, why not have it here, like our own little family!" I explained as we walked in.

"Ted?" I asked when I noticed that Ted had stopped walking. "You okay?"

He stared off to the distance, muttering to himself. My heart swelled, _He's at a loss for words! He must love it!_

"Um, I've got to go," Ted stuttered out. Then he practically sprinted from the room and down the hall.

***End Flashback***

Thinking back, I guess I could see why he might get a little freaked out. The dinner was sort of romantic looking. But still, Ted knew that I'd never do something like that. Besides, we had been practically siblings for 15 years. If that had been why he was uncomfortable, he normally would have told me, or at least cracked a joke about it. But nope, he didn't. He just left me there to clean up a feast that had taken me all day to prepare. I hadn't talked to him since.

The few days leading up to New Year's were uneventful. Most of the students returned to Hogwarts, and the professors started preparing for lessons to resume on the first of the New Year. Dominique and Louis were back too, and had come to check on me almost as soon as they stepped off the train. I had assured them that I was fine. Mentally, I thought that I was. I hadn't suffered from a night terror for a whole week.

When New Year's Eve rolled around, Julianne convinced me to go to the annual Gryffindor party in the common room. It was for 5th-7th years only, so I was actually pretty excited to see what it would be like, although I tried to hide it.

I wore a simple dark green dress with cute pockets on the sides, along with brown tights and boots. Julianne insisted that we get there "fashionable late", so we spent the better part of our evening camped up in the dorm. Finally I escaped and rushed the stairs, almost colliding with an obviously wasted 5th year boy in the process.

"Heyy Vic, howz yew doin?" He slurred.

I laughed and gave him a light shove in the other direction. Searching the room for someone I knew, I ended up hanging out with a few girls from Hufflepuff that were in my transfiguration class.

"Did you hear about Landon?" One girl, I think her name was Emma, asked me.

My pulse raced in fear, but I tried to mask it by taking a big sip of my Butterbeer. "What about him?"

"Apparently," Emma leaned in dramatically, gesturing for us to do the same, "He's got some grudge against one of the 7th year Gryffindor boys, and he's planning to get revenge tonight."

I almost spat out my drink when I heard this. Teddy. "Would you excuse me?" I quickly left before they could respond. I weaved through the crowd looking for a place to sit, when a cold hand wrapped around my arm.

"Hello," Landon said, staring at me with his nostrils flared and his head slightly cocked to one side. "I do believe you owe me one."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I struggled to free myself form his grip, "Get away from me."

"10!" the crowd cheered as the countdown began.

"I'm here to collect," He whispered in my ear.

"9!"

I started to lean down to fetch my wand from where it was tucked into my boot, but before I could, I noticed Landon's pointed right at me.

"8!"

"Don't even think about it," he sneered, as he grabbed both my hands and held them behind my back.

"Ted!" I yelled, but my voice was drowned out by the crowd exclaiming, "7!"

Landon dragged me to the outskirts of the room, pushed me into a corner and pressed his body against mine uncomfortably.

"6!"

"When that clock hits twelve, you're going to give me what you denied me all those months ago."

"5!"

"Or what?" I squeaked.

"4!"

"Or I'll make you." His free hand grabbed my thigh and slid my skirt higher up my hips.

"3!"

"TED!" I screamed with everything in me.

"2!"

"_CONFRINGO!"_ I heard Teddy's booming voice yell as Landon pressed his lips to mine.

Suddenly he pulled away, screaming. Heat exploded around me, and I realized with horror that Landon was on fire. His flames reached my dress and began to crawl up my side.

I started to scream, but was interrupted by cool water splashing me, distinguishing the fires. Teddy rushed towards me from where he stood in the crowd, most of whom are either too drunk to notice or kissing someone for the New Year.

He grabbed me around me waist and practically carried me up to his dorm, but not before he had given Landon a kick in the gut from where he lay in an ashy wet pile on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Ted asked me once we got to his room. He didn't look at me; he just stood looking out his window. When I didn't answer he whipped around to face me. I just looked up at him with wide eyes, rubbing my sore wrists nervously.

Suddenly he rushed over, grabbed my arms and shook me roughly. "Talk to me Vic," He asked through clenched teeth. _I'm fine_, I wanted to tell him, but his harsh attitude had frozen me in place.

"DID HE HURT YOU?" He shouted in my face. He had obviously been drinking; I could smell the fire whiskey on his breath.

"No . . . no I'm okay," I finally managed to stutter. He didn't look very convinced. He looked me over and touched my face, searching for injuries. Once he was convinced that I was unharmed, he turned away and looked back out the window.

Still baffled by Ted's behavior, I slowly walked up and stood next to him. "Thank you." He just looked me hard in the eyes and, for a long moment, neither of us could turn away.

He came over and wrapped me up in his long arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I didn't say anything. Too be honest I wasn't sure what he was apologizing for, yelling at me or avoiding me the past few days? He pulled back and held me at arms length.

"I shouldn't have run off on Christmas," he started, "you were being thoughtful and I made a mess of it. I screwed up, I know."

Still I held my tongue. There was something he wasn't telling me. He wouldn't be this worked up over the Christmas dinner thing, would he?

He put one of his hands on my neck and brushed my cheek with his thumb. I wanted to lean into his palm, kiss it like I had done all those nights before. Uncertainty held me back. I was uncertain of his feelings, and, if I was g honest with myself, I was uncertain of my own feelings, too.

I waited patiently for him to continue. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no words came out. For a while he just held my face, watching his thumbs move across my cheek.

"I . . . care so much about you," He finally said, searching my eyes. "Honestly, I've never felt this way about someone before . . . " The way he said it made it sound like a BUT was coming. Ted winced, as if he hadn't meant to phrase it that way. "I meant that I feel protective over you more than anyone else. Like a little sister!" He winced again and looked away, trying to regain his thoughts.

Ouch. I didn't want him to think of me as his sister. That bothered me for some reason. Not that I wanted for him to think of me as a girlfriend or anything, that'd never happen. But being called his sister only reminded me of our age difference. It didn't make me feel like the valued best friend he was to me. However, Ted obviously had no problem categorizing me as just another one of his cousins that he was obligated to take care of.

As if his words had stung me, I drew back from his grasp. "It's okay, Teddy. I get it," I looked down at my hands. "I didn't mean to make you think I was suggesting that you were anything more than a brother to me. The dinner thing was a mistake. Lets just forget the whole thing happened. You can go back to hanging out with girls your own age, I didn't meant to get in the way."

"Wait, Vic, I di-" He started, reaching for me. But I was already halfway out the door.

"Goodnight," I mustered up a smile as I headed towards my room.

XxXxX

Ted's POV

I, Teddy Remus Lupin, was a git. I do stupid things; I messed up the best parts of my life.

Whack.

_Bloody big mouth over here just had to say "little sister!", _I scolded myself.

Whack!

_Might as well start digging my grave now, it's not like I will have anyone to do it for me when I die._

Whack.

_Maybe I can use this bedpost as my gravestone. _

Whack.

Just then, Frank Longbottom sauntered in and stared at me in drunken confusion.

"I think that house elf friend of yours is a bad influence."

I pulled my forehead away from where I had been smacking it against the post of my bed. Now I understood why the house elves liked to inflict painful punishments upon themselves. Who better to discipline me than me?

I smiled sarcastically at him and snapped, "Go to bed, short ass." He collapsed on his bed, falling asleep and leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

Why couldn't I just tell Vic the truth? I almost did, when she thanked me for defending her, but something held me back. She looked broken and confused; I couldn't bear to push her down even further. For the past 6 hours I had been mentally digging myself deeper and deeper into a hole of panic until I wasn't sure that I would ever see hope again.

The gravity of Snape's words from earlier than day still weighed heavy on my chest.

6 Hours Earlier:

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lupin," Professor Snape said as I walked into his office.

"Professor," I nodded in acknowledgement. He gestured towards the chair in front of his desk, and I took a seat. "Have you found anything?" I got right to the point. Snape never did seem like the small talk type.

"Yes, but I'm not sure you will want to hear it."

My heart sank, but I had to know, "Please, don't leave anything out. I need to know it all."

"Very well." He sighed, "Unfortunately, I am still uncertain as to what has caused Ms. Weasley's condition, but I have learned a lot about its effects to her body. It seems that her limbic system has been infiltrated by a dark curse known as _somnium alterum._ This kind of magic uses dreams to pull back memories from dead martyrs. It has only been used by a handful of witches and wizards, one of those being Bellatrix Lestrange. I am not yet certain, but my guess would be that during the Battle at Hogwarts, Bellatrix cursed the Weasley's family line so that the next child to be born would carry this fateful magic. I doubt the witch herself even understood what kind of spell she had cast. Because of the massacre that occurred exactly a year before Victoire's birthday, her dreams are especially vivid and real. The deaths that she experiences are all memories of the dead men and woman who died that day."

"So it was Bellatrix Lestrange who cursed Victoire?" I asked.

"Most likely, yes."

"How can we cure her?"

Professor Snape sighed. "That's where it get's tricky. You see, in order to reverse the curse, we would need the wand and blood of the witch who cast it. This is obviously impossible, for you know as well as I that Ms. Lestrange was killed by Molly Weasley that night."

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "So then how CAN we cure Victoire?"

"Patience, Mr. Lupin," the professor hissed. "I was just getting to that. During my research, I came across the diary of a young man who was also cursed with _somnium alterum_. His name was Tobias Alphard. According to his entries, the curse only gets worse with time. He spent almost 4 years searching for a cure. His research is actually quite interesting, although none of his methods seemed to work."

"So what happened to him?" I asked.

"He died on his 26th birthday."

My heart skipped. Could anyone live through this curse?

"How did he die?" I asked.

Snape waited a few moments before responding carefully, "Tobias was believed to have died in his sleep."

The realization hat Vic could die in her sleep at any moment scared the shit out of me. I think that Professor Snape could tell, because he actually stood up and walked over to place his hand on my shoulder. As creepy as that was coming from him, it was actually comforting. At least he was helping Victoire in any way that he could. I knew I wasn't the only one working to save her.

"She is fragile, Mr. Lupin. She may seem strong and filled with the Weasley woman spirit, but do not let that deceive you. Her condition is worse than Tobias Alphard's was. He was not a victim until he was 19, and his birthday didn't fall on the anniversary of a wizard massacre. Anything that happens to her will be unexpected." I understood what he was saying. Vic could collapse in a bloody heap and we would not have any inkling as to what caused it.

"Keep watch over her," the graying professor said, as if he was bestowing upon me a great responsibility.

He was. I could feel its weight with every heavy step I took back to the Gryffindor tower.

6 Hours later:

Drinking had seemed like a good way to drown my sorrows at the time, but as soon as I took the first sip of fire whiskey at the New Year's party, I knew it would only make me feel worse.

Maybe that why I was so angry with Vic after I had burned Landon down. I had hoped she would know better than to even come to the party. But there she had been, looking beautiful in the green dress that she had begged me to buy for her birthday last year.

When she had screamed my name as the countdown ended, I thought my heart would leap right out of my chest. Suddenly imagining my life without her was not a life I was willing to accept. The reality that she could've died on that very spot caused something to click inside my head.

I would protect Victoire Weasley with my life.

I would find a way to cure her.


End file.
